Guardian of the Rain
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Need to read 'Guardian of the Moon' first. Series of cute, depressing, sometimes gorey, mabye lemony, fics about femHarry/Yamamoto. Warning: Character death, gore, phsycotic tendencies etc. R&R
1. Memories Forgotten

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All stories set in my Guardian of the Moon one-shot. This is a series of side stories_**

_S__he twisted in her bed sheets, eyes snapping open, breathing heavy as her mind took in the room. It wasn't the battle field, it wasn't the screams. It was her home in Italy, it was her husband next to her, eyes open in concern, hands reaching out to bring her to him._

"_Are you alright?" He asked, smooth Japanese tickling her ear with his breath._

"_H-Hai, Takeshi." She answered, letting her body relax into his, his warmth making the ice that'd been eating at her moments ago in a dream fade away._

"…_Tsuna goes to meet Byakuran today." He said softly, "And so do you." She felt him bury his face in her hair, hands threading through the red locks as he held her closer._

_She gave a small laugh. "I'll be fine, Takeshi." She said, kissing him under his jaw. Though inside she was unsure. She had a horrible feeling. Normally when she told Tsuna, he would listen, but he refused to now, and so she told him she was either going or Gokudera was- and she could, because she technically wasn't a guardian, she was an advisor and healer. So she would be accompanying him in two hours to the Millefore family. "I'm not weak."_

_He snorted, "I know that." They sparred each other often, and normally it was a tie, even with Box Weapons. "Just be careful, Koneko. I can't loose you."_

_She smiled a little. "That's my line, Takeshi." She smirked a little as he pulled her chin up, harshly kissing her on the mouth, she pulled at his hair in retaliation. "I need to go get ready." She said a little breathlessly a few minutes later._

That was the last time I saw her, the last words I said to her. She was dead. She and Tsuna both. I sent Kai away, to his grandmother Andromeda. It wasn't until Giovanni looked at her body to determine death- she'd been pregnant. That bastard had killed my wife-my love, my child, and my boss- my best friend.

The funeral was short, hurried because we needed to separate- keep hidden. I just stood there, staring at her grave. I don't remember how long, but I know Gokudera finally pulled me away, saying my Taiga wouldn't want me caught or sick.

Then Tsuna- he came from the past, so had Gokudera. At first, I thought that they'd know her already, maybe she'd come too, but memories appeared of my younger self looking all over Namimori for the two- they didn't know her yet.

I was afraid that, if they died here, my past self would never meet her- never be there for her. She'd wind up dead or in the arms of someone else. I couldn't handle that thought, wanted to kill something at the very thought. La Mirch had squeezed my shoulder knowingly, promising to keep them alive, as if she knew that soon enough I'd be replaced by my past self.

"Ne, Yamamoto-kun? Who's that?" Tsuna had asked curiously, pointing to the picture of Taiga, Kai and myself. Just after Kai's third birthday. Little runt had levitated his cake and let it fall on my head. I was covered in frosting and birthday cake. Taiga had laughed and licked it off of my cheek, prompting a small scale food fight between us. We ended up all three covered, grinning at the camera as Gokudera snapped the picture.

"No one, Tsuna." I answered lowly, "No one at all."

I said that, but inside it was different. '_Everything. Everything to me.'_

_Then- hours later- I was replaced by my younger self. I'm sure Squalo had a blast knocking the shit out of me. He probably thought it good payback. He'd yelled at me for hours for letting Taiga go with Tsuna. It had been before we found their bodies, they were just missing at the time, and we were panicking. We fought, and it had taken Mukuro to separate us, knocking us both out with an illusion. He had been pissed off at me since._

_But when we came back- I never remembered anything about her death. All I remembered was saving the future, going home and a few weeks later, meeting the love of my life. Those memories were gone- erased when we defeated Byakuran._

_The cake fight though? That happened again. The picture's hung up in the living room in the Vongola Manor where we all live._


	2. Death to Fudge couldn't help myself

'_It's a dangerous game. All of it is, life, death, pain and pleasure. A huge game that entertains whatever monstrosity of a being that created everything._' She thought, watching in annoyance as the minister of Magic tried to impress her Boss. What an idiot. But it was a game like all the rest, however today she wasn't dealing with it.

Yamamoto Taiga (formerly Potter Elizabeth and then Ushiromiya Taiga) stepped up to Sawada Tsunayoshi's side, giving the Minister a thin lipped smile. "Minister Fudge."

The man looked at her, lip curling ever so slightly at her- probably thinking she was a muggle. Prejudiced man. "Tsuna, could I speak with you a moment? I mean no disrespect-" '_Yet._' "- Minister, but it's rather urgent."

Tsuna noted the tension in her shoulders, nodding, giving the Minister a polite nod, allowing his Moon Guardian to lead him away enough so they were out of ear shot, as she cast a wandless silence spell. "We have a problem."

His eyes narrowed, "Alright, what's going down?"

"He's planning to assassinate you. He isn't very well adapted at Occlemency. He thinks he can get you out of the picture because you're a muggle. Apparently he thinks it won't be a problem to take out you, me and Hayato." She said as the silver haired man sidled up to them.

"You're the expert here, Taiga, you tell us what to do on this one." The brunette said.

She nodded, "Kill him. Simple as that. I have enough sway I can get everything taken care of easily." She smiled, pointing to the ring on her finger, on that was on her ring finger opposite the hand that had her wedding band. "Just let me handle it, it'll dissipate before anyone can catch it. Ginny's creation- tested on a Death Row sentenced prisoner in Vindice."

Hayato nodded, casting glances around carefully, eyes keeping watch. "We better get to it then, if we're going to make it to pick up Kai when the train gets into the station."

With a unified nod, the spell was cancelled and they walked back over- Hayato flanking Tsuna's right, Taiga to his left.

"Ah, sorry about that, Minister Fudge. Urgent information came in that I needed to be notified of immediately. Shall we?" Tsuna said with a calm and polite tone, face school into an indifferent expression- as was normal during meetings such as these.

"Of course, of course! Right this way- though I must ask, Decimo, are they truly necessary?" The aged man gestured to the two Guardians as if they were scum on the bottom of his shoe.

"Yes, they are. As the Decimo, I must have a Guardian with me at all times." He answered kindly, sitting down in a char as Hayato placed a hand on the chair top and stood straight, surveying the room with expert dark blue eyes.

"I was actually unaware you had a female Guardian. Form what I had heard, they were all male." Fudge asked carefully, tone light.

"Ahh, those reports were wrong. Taiga here is my Moon Guardian. My Mage." Tsuna smirked ever so slightly at the somewhat startled reaction the statement garnered.

"Mage? Decimo, what ever would a witch be doing in the Mafia?" Fudge asked swiftly, temper raising slightly, though still fairly well hidden.

Taiga- who'd drifted over to the drinks Fudge had earlier said they could have- was pouring them each a glass of 1936 Italian Vintage Grape Wine. "My husband works for Tsuna, and I find the Mafia life…satisfying." She said kindly, handing them each a drink and returning to Tsuna's left.

Fudge took a drink, watching them all do so as well. "Well, my de-" His eyes widened as his grip went slack, a wandless levitation charm lowering the glass so it wasn't broken.

Taiga gave him a cold smile as she allowed her appearance to become black haired, dark green eyed girl. "Relax, Minister. You won't feel a thing. Be thankful, the other Guardians would have skinned you first. You should learn not to think of killing people so openly." She shook her head in mock disappointment. "Unfortunately, you don't have that time anymore." She watched his eyes fade. "He's gone."

Tsuna let his chin settle in his palm. "Well, we should leave."

"That we should. Winky!" She called softly.

They vanished with a small crack, leaving the cooling body of the Mini- I mean former- Minister of Magic.

As they say, watch your thoughts.

_**A/N Couldn't help it, I hate this guy!**_


	3. Copping a Feel

If you asked Yamamoto Takeshi where he got the scar on his chin, he would say "Oh, you know, mafia business- Haha!"

Of you asked his familia they'd say, "You'll figure it out!"

Ask his wife? This is her answer, "He copped a feel in front of the kids. I hit him with the frying pan."

If you asked his kids, Sora-who is six- would say, "Papa was being mean to mommy!", Kai-who is 12- would say "Pop's is a perv sometimes." His one year old son-Tsuyoshi after Takeshi's father- would merely giggle.


	4. Alternate: Wolf's luck

**OK, so heres what you need to know for this: This is an alternate of Guardian of the Moon, and while it has SOME aspects that are the same, some of them aren't at all. For instance, Tonks died before having Teddy, and Remus is alive. Heads up, DUmebledore is bad in this.**

The first time Yamamoto Takeshi ever saw a wolf was when he was ten. He was visiting Namimori Temple- his father stayed home- and was about to leave when he heard a rustle in the bushes. He'd turned and saw a pitch black furred wolf cub tumble out, it's green eyes glinting as it found it's feet and shook it's coat out.

He had stared at it in wonder, even when a brown furred- much larger- wolf with gleaming amber eyes stepped out behind it, nipping the cub gently on the neck as a big black dog with shaggy fur followed it out.

He'd watched in awe as the cub yipped- tail wagging swiftly and scrambled through the other two's legs in a playful manner. The cub had spotted him and ran over, sniffing at him before getting into the playful stance most canines took- front on the ground and behind in the air, tail wagging. He'd been a bit startled, but he'd patted her head, though moved away slowly when the elder wolf growled at him lightly, a warning. The dog had barked- he still thought it sounded remarkably like it'd been laughing at him- and nipped the cubs ear, jerking it's head at the bushes and nosing the cub to them.

He remembered the wolf staring at him with an almost curious look, before giving a animalistic huff and following it's companions.

When he'd told his father about it, the man had smiled "That's good Takeshi. It means you'll have an interesting life, ne?" before telling him it was time for bed.

It wasn't until he ran into a girl in the Shopping Center- eight years after he met the two wolves and the dog he was in the Mafia as the Vongola Rain Guardian- that he met the wolf cub again, though he didn't know it at the time.

He realized upon meeting her that he was _blind_ because he knew he'd definitely remember someone like her, and she seemed to know the place, which meant she wasn't new. She had short spiky black hair that feathered around her face, a lightning bolt scar above her left eye, eyes that were a color of green that was unnaturally bright. Her skin was tan, but lightly, and she was a few inches shorter than average height. She wore a white concert T-Shirt of _Paramore_ and leggings with lace up boots with electric blue laces. The combination of her hair, eyes, skin, scar, and clothes made her look like some sort of mischievous pixy. She had an almost feral air about her that his instincts told him to be wary of.

She'd bowed in apology with a simple, "Gomen, Yamamoto-senpai!" before stepping around him and continuing on her way. He'd stared stupidly at her as she left, before blinking and running to where he was supposed to meet Tsuna and Gokudera.

When he asked if they knew her, Gokudera had said "You idiot! She's Potter Elizabeth from class 2-A."

"Oh! You ran into Potter-chan?" Tsuna had asked. "Hehe, I thought you'd know her. She's a grade bellow us, she's seventeen too. Before I was friends with you guys she'd bring me an extra lunch since mine always got stolen. She's pretty nice. I haven't really talked to her since this mess with Reborn started though, didn't wanna drag her in. I miss her though." Yamamoto wasn't stupid enough to call him out on the partial lie.

The second time he met her was when he, Tsuna, Gokudera and Kyoko went for lunch on the roof. She was sitting next to Hibari, a clothe in her hand along with a small bottle of water, wiping blood off of his tonfa, Hibird chirping in a song on her shoulder. Hibari was seemingly asleep.

She only glanced up for a moment, smiling at them softly, making a 'shh' motion with her hand before continuing to clean the weapons, humming along with the chick on her shoulder. Tsuna had given her a knowing look, making hand signs- surprising his friends, they hadn't known he knew sign language- to her.

She smiled, putting the two things down and signing back, making him laugh a little.

When Kyoko asked him as they sat down what they'd said to each other, he had said, "I asked if H-Protector had fell asleep to her singing again. She said he had and then asked if T-Blade" he pointed to Yamamoto, "Had a habit of running into people and that if G-Bomb had another temper tantrum to go away. I told her ok, and then she asked me, I'm T-Flame, if I was going to come to her home to be tutored again. I said no, then she asked if me and K-Cat" he pointed at Kyoko, "And I were dating. I said yes."

"Is she deaf or mute?" Kyoko asked quietly.

"No, but one of the men she lives with is. He can't hear form an incident that happened before they moved here from London." Yamamoto had seen the tension that'd developed in Tsuna, and the now white knuckles of Elizabeth, but he didn't say anything.

"You should make her a family member, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, popping up from Kami-knows-where and making his student jump only a little.

Tsuna- for the first time they had ever seen- glared at his teacher heatedly. "No. Don't even think about it. She's been through enough." His gaze tinted orange, "Don't even come up with one of your goddamned plans. Leave her out of this."

That brings us to now. They'd been at the Shopping District, picking up things for the dinner Haru, Kyoko and Nana planned to make for the entire Familia, when the front of a café practically exploded, debris flying in all directions and dust rising.

Screams rang out in shock surprise and a few in pain. They couldn't do anything while they waited to be able to see, but they saw Tsuna grow incredibly still when it did.

A group of cloaked men were standing around a girl around there age. Elizabeth. They jeered at her, sending weird lights out at her, ones she dodged with difficulty, until one of them grabbed her by the hair, yanking her backwards, knife pressed to her throat.

"_Thought by moving here you'd get away, eh girly?_" Said one in English as he stepped in front of her, taking his mask off and sneering at her. "_Didn't think we were smart enough to find you, eh?_"

She glared at him "_I didn't think you were stupid enough to try!_" Her legs wrapped around his neck, jerking and breaking his neck, elbow shattering the mask of the one holding her, taking the knife and using it as her own weapon.

Tsuna was charging the group before the other two could see him move, Dying Will Flame alight on his forehead, gloves ignited as he took a few down. Unfortunately it distracted her long enough for one of the big burly ones to grab her, pinning her against him so she couldn't move.

She cried out in pain, dropping the knife and cringing. "G-Greyback!"

The man- Greyback- grinned "_Hello girly! It's been quiet sometime._" He smirked at Tsuna, seeming to love the look of fury that adorned the Decimo's face. "_I was thinking, you let all of my little play things go, maybe I should take you instead? That'd be a good use of a bitch like you, huh?_"

Her eyes grew a little wider, struggling to get loose. "_Don't please, I can't, Remus- he'd never forgive himself!_"

"_Even better._" The man smirked, licking his lips.

Her eyes landed on Yamamoto, green orbs big and pleading, but they slid to Tsuna, "Tsuna! He's- I'll be like Remus!" She screamed, arms twisting, trying to break free.

Yamamoto pulled out his katana, Gokudera stayed back- it wouldn't be good if he blew her up- and stepped forward, catching Tsuna's look of shock and anger. Both rushed the two, Tsuna maneuvering so he could get between Greyback and Elizabeth, allowing Yamamoto to bring her towards him with the dull side of his blade, backing away swiftly with her.

She wrestled herself out of his arms, letting a stick slide from her sleeve, "_**Reducto!**_" She shouted, a red light shooting from her wand and nailing Greyback, a deep gash forming on his chest as he was thrown back wards. She rushed forwards, skidding to a stop and bending over Tsuna, "Tsuna! Are you, did he-"

"No, he just clawed me, I'm fine." Tsuna answered in a calm, though somewhat pained by the two gouges on his left arm. She slumped in relief, the stick sliding back into her sleeve. She grabbed the knife from before and gripped it lightly, before throwing it at the downed man, it landing in his throat solidly with a dull and squashy thud.

"Come on, Tsu-nii. Remy can get you healed up." She said, pulling him up. "Do we have to tell everyone now?" She asked looking at Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Looks like it, Liz. I won't bother with Hibari and Mukuro, they already know, and Royhei is in the US right now." With that said, he allowed Gokudera to help him walk as she led the trio to her home, one not all that far from Tsuna's.

She directed them to the kitchen before turning and running down a hall, towing a man with neat brown hair back into the room, turning to sign to him in quick motions. The man looked at them in surprise, before getting out a series of tubes and vials.

Tsuna turned to his friends as the man began applying balms to his arm. "She told him about what happened and that I needed to be healed. Gokudera, go and get Reborn and we'll explain when you get back with him." The silver haired teen gave a reluctant nod, running out of the house.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, pushed Yamamoto down into a chair and took on of the balms into her hand, applying it to a cut on his face he hadn't realized he had. "Arigato, Yamamoto-senpai." She said quietly, giving him an apologetic look. "I didn't want anyone dragged into that." Her grip on the tube tightened slightly. "I guess I need to get stronger."

By the time Gokudera was back with Reborn everyone was sitting in the living room. Elizabeth spoke up in a quiet voice that gained everyone's attention as her hands moved smoothly to tell Remus what she was saying. "I'm actually a distant relative of Tsuna's on my Mother's side, and Sirius- my Godfather who isn't here at the moment- is Hibari's cousin, which is how I know the two. I'm also a witch."

She went on to explain how she became an orphan, was placed in an abusive environment until she turned three, how she moved here to Japan with Remus and Sirius. She explained about being friends with Tsuna and Hibari, how she went back to England until she was fifteen to attend a school that almost got her killed. How she faced a Basilisk, a Dragon, more of those cloaked people, how she fought long and hard in a war she didn't want anything to do with. How she lost friends, was caught and tortured for hours before she was rescued.

She then explained that the man that Tsuna and Yamamoto had saved her from was a werewolf, how that- if he'd bitten her, she would have been bound to him by sire bond, something that only happens when a male bites a female. She explained how she was a Wolf Animagus, how Sirius was a Dog Animagus and Remus was a werewolf. She even showed them a little magic- turning the table into a pig and back.

It was around that time that Sirius walked in. "Hey Elizabeth do…Oh, your telling them, huh?" He received a nod. "Black Sirius." He said politely. He sat down and gave his Goddaughter a serious look. "It was caught on camera, luckily- Demitri was able to catch the muggle in question and Obliviate him and destroy his video camera before he could send it out to anyone. He double checked and made sure no one else saw. We got lucky."

She slumped backwards, "Thank Merlin." She answered tiredly, "That would have been a HUGE breach in the Statute of Secrecy."

Sirius nodded, "Right, well I sent Hibari out to make sure that area stays clear while the clean up crew get it fixed and set. Mukuro said he'd get a false image set up." He looked to Tsuna, "I didn't have time to ask, I hope that's alright?"

"Aa, it's fine." He answered, eyes inspecting the newly formed scars from his left shoulder to his lower forearm. "Jeez, those aren't going away anytime soon."

Sirius laughed at him a bit. "Unfortunately, Remus and I are needed back in England. Madam Bones wants us heading the continued search." He said with a sigh. "Azkaban had another break out- they haven't figured out how either."

Elizabeth leapt to her feet. "No!" SHe yelled, "No. Amelia Bones would never think about it- doesn't it strike you odd? Madam Bones promised never to call us back- ever. This sounds more like-"

"Dumbledore? I know, Elizabeth." Sirius said, "I'm no fool. But then again if we don't know we have no clue about what exactly is happening, do we? If it's another of his rouses to get you back under his thumb, we need to stop it up front, and I'm not leaving you alone. As it is Madam Bones would have called you first, your better at tracking then we are."

She turned on her heel, signing frantically to her other parental figure.

Tsuna leaned back, whispering a translation to his Guardians and Reborn. "_Please. I can't let you go back, what if I loose you too? What happens to me then? Call me selfish but I can't let you go, please._" He paused, "He says: _We'll be fine. You aren't the only one who can take care of yourself. We'll be staying with Ron and Hermione at Black Manor- T-Flame stop it. Private._" He blinked, giving an apologetic smile and light blush, keeping quiet as the two continued to sign each other, Sirius joining in after a moment.

She growled in anger, glaring at the two with green eyes- amber? '_They changed color?_' Yamamoto wondered. She snarled (something that startled both Gokudera and Yamamoto at the realistic sound) turning and dashing down the hall, slamming the door. They heard a few things shatter after a few seconds before it fell quiet.

Remus held up a hand to keep Tsuna from going after her, signing while Tsuna translated. "_Leave her alone. Let her calm down, do you want to be blown up?_" He grimaced, sitting back down.

Sirius turned to him, "I don't want to leave her alone while we're gone, is there any room at your house, Tsuna?"

"No, that last room is used by Bianchi and the kids." He paused, tilting his head back, "Ne, Yamamoto, didn't you say you had a spare room? Think your Father would mind if you let her stay with you for a while?"

The Rain Guardian hesitated, "Well…no he wouldn't, but what exactly is going on?"

"When she said she lost people in a year long war, she wasn't joking. She lost four friends, and countless people who put their faith in her. The only reason she hasn't locked us in a house to keep us safe is probably the fact of her-" Sirius cut off, "In any case, a group of people like the ones that attacked you today have broken out of the prison we keep them locked away in. She would have handled it on her own today, but it's too close to the full moon. Even if she isn't a werewolf, her Animagus form does react and she has to stay in wolf form for the first day, and her instincts are at the front of her mind. She doesn't go completely animal, she just can't change back and is more animal based." He explained. "With it being in a week, she has to focus mostly on day to day things, and it can get in the way, especially since she wasn't expecting an attack here in Japan."

"Uh, and she can't go with you to help, why?" Gokudera asked, "Isn't it her choice?"

Both adults faced him with sharp looks- unreadable ones, aside form the present anger. "Not on this. Normally we don't care what she does, she can decide for herself. But this man, he will do anything to get her power and money. He's gone so far as to try and marry her to Ron- a friend from England- but both of them cut that off at the head. He'd use Imperious- a curse to control the mind completely-but it doesn't work on her."

Remus signed quickly, adding in his own by Sirius "_He's a crafty bastard. Made everyone think he had what was best for them in mind before screwing them over. He said once that he wanted all races to live together, but he stops it behind the scenes by paying off the old Minister of Magic, _Fudge_. Well he used to. He ran out of money just before E-Knife was born. The prophecy was real, but the blood wards weren't. He thought that if she grew up abused he could make her do what he wanted by pretending to be the one to save her from her relatives. He'd eventually kill her and fake a will that would leave him everything._"

Yamamoto grimaced, an unusual expression on his normally grinning face. "Yea, she can stay."

She showed up at his house with a disgruntled expression, a duffle bag over her shoulder. "Hello, Yamamoto-senpai." She averted her eyes. "Gomen o Sai, for the trouble."

He moved to the side so she could come in, closing the door behind her. "Nah, it's fine. No trouble at all." He ushered her up the stairs. "What my Dad, he's a bit of a pervert, he won't peep on you or anything, but he'll make lewd jokes, ok?"

She blinked, giggling lightly, "Oh, we'll get along then."

He gave her an odd look, shaking his head and opening a door. "This is yours while you stay. Mines across the hall if you need anything and Dad's is at the end of the hall."

She glanced around. A futon, cream walls, dark floors, desk, a window- oh thank Merlin!- and a closet and dresser.

She sat her bad down and opened it, up ending it on the floor unceremoniously. Her wand slid from her pocket, and with a wave, all but the laptop case was safely put away. "Gotta love magic." She said with a grin, picking up the case and setting it on the desk, tossing the duffle bag in the bottom of the closet.

He watched it all with a raised brow, shaking his head again, but he remembered something and scratched the back of his head. "Err…Potter-san-"

She cut him off. "Elizabeth or Liz." She said.

"Err, Liz. Is there any chance you could help me with my English? I can speak it but the writing…" He tried to push down the pink that rose to his face.

She blinked, nodding. "Uh sure, just bring it all in here."

Tsuna blinked, head tilting to the side, "What exactly are you two doing?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Elizabeth was leaning over Yamamoto, pointing to something on the page, a glass of water in her hand.

She looked up. "Oh. Hey Tsu-nii. What do you mean what are we doing? I'm tutoring him like I did you." She answered, sliding to the black haired teens left and sitting down. "What's up?"

"Just making sure you got settled. Yamamoto, you know your Dad's freaking some of the customers out with perverted giggles, right?"

His Guardian waved it off, "That's normal." He turned to Elizabeth, "So the comas are to make the reader pause for breathe if their reading out loud?"

She nodded. "Mhm. I used to get in trouble for forgetting them. You'll need that when making reports for Tsu-nii, because grammars important, and you may have to write on in English. I recommend learning to speak Italian- oh wait you guys know that already- sign language, French and Mandarin Chinese. Since you'll be based in Italy, the Italian comes in there, and so does the English and French. Mandarin Chinese is the mot used business language so that'd be a benefit to." She explained.

Tsuna nodded thoughtfully, "That would come in handy. Good idea, Liz." He turned. "I just wanted to check on you, I have to go, Reborn's dragging me off for training." He made a face, resulting in the other two's laughter.

"I see heard that Dame-Tsuna!" Was heard. Tsuna slumped a bit and left.

But not before turning. "I know you have a dirty mind, Yamamoto!" He said, "Just keep your hands off my sister!" He paused at her glare, "Unless she says you can." He turned tail and ran.

She face palmed. "Baka."

She stayed with him for a month and a week, prompting all sorts of rumors- the most often being that Yamamoto had defiled the Angel of class 2-A and she'd been forced to move in and they were getting married to save her honor. Anytime she heard this, she explained exactly why she was 'Class 2-A's Angel' because it was the last thing you saw before you were sent to the hospital. It got bad enough people started saying she was in Dame-Tsuna's mafia club.

Yamamoto opened her room after she didn't answer from two rounds of knocking, Tsuna and Hibari right behind him. The window was open, the futon unmade, the closet open and slightly messy, a drawer in the dresser opened. "What…" He trailed off, looking around in confusion.

Hibari bent down by her futon, straightening with a sheet of paper, face paling slightly. "Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna looked down and read it. "_Elizabeth Potter, we have your little friend the mudblood and my foolish brother. We do so hope she can entertain us, but just incase she can't and you want her back, go to the old warehouse near the docks. You'll know it by the S.P.E.W sign on the front. What a joke it is. - Jasper Zabini._" He threw it down. "Shit. Yamamoto, go get the others, meet at my place, and be quick about it!" He ran form the room, the skylark at his heels.

It was a short explanation later (the mudblood was a muggle born witch named Granger Hermione and the 'foolish brother' was one Zabini Blaise) that they arrived at the warehouse.

They entered with weapons ready, though there was no need. She was leaning against the wall, panting for her breathe as a bushy haired brunette removed the ropes form a mocha skinned teen. She was bathed in blood, it streaking across her face, in her hair, her clothes. Bodies were scattered on the floor, some still clutching their wands, faces contorted in surprise, some in pain.

It seemed the brunette had gone at them too, her own clothes had splashes of blood on them, a bloody knife at her side. "_Are you both alright? Liz that was pretty nasty blow._" Hermione asked, leaning over a gash in the black haired girl's leg.

"_Meh, I've had worse, Snowy. How about you guys? They drug you or anything?_"

The mocha skinned teen- Blaise they assumed- shook his head. "_No. Merely took us by surprise. I had hoped Jasper's views would change…_" He snorted. "_A sad hope. Who are they, Liz?_" He asked, pointing to the new comers.

She looked up. "Guys? Um, you can put those away…" She stared at them a little sheepishly. "Sorry for running off without telling you, Yamamoto-senpai. I, err, just panicked." She shrugged a little. "Sorry for making you all worry."

Tsuna shook his head as he bent down next to her. "Baka, that was reckless."

She mock glared "Your one to talk Tsu-nii. You and Kyo-nii always run off without thinking."

Hibari glared down at her. "We're older, and stronger."

She huffed. "Just because that's true doesn't mean anything." SHe turned back to Hermione and Blaise, "_These are m family, guys. That's Tsunayoshi Sawada, just Tsuna, really. Next to him is Kyouya Hibari, he prefers just Hibari if he doesn't know you too well. These are Tsuna's friends, Takeshi Yamamoto, Chrome Rikodu, Royhei Sasagawa, Hayato Gokudera, and that- he's Reborn._" She paused, tripping over her words slightly. "_Err…there all in a teens weaponry club at school._" She bluffed smoothly.

Hermione looked skeptic. "_Oh really? That's why they chased after you into certain doom for a mere muggle and didn't even blink at the bodies of around fifty dead men, two girls spattered in blood and a tied up guy? Yea, that's some club, Elizabeth Potter._"

Blaise laughed, "_Aw, how cute! Our little Lizzy has a reverse Harem!_" He yelled, grinning like a loon.

Her eyebrow twitched, fist slamming down on his skull. "_PERVERTED SNAKE!_" She yelled, smirking in satisfaction as his head connected with the concrete.

Hermione snickered. "_Bloody idiot. You'd think he'd know by now. Look, I'd love to stay and chat, Lizzy, but if we don't get back, Dumbledore will get suspicious, and we can't have that if we're gonna keep you and the guys updated.._" She said, taking her wand from within the robe of a body and tossing Blaise his.

Elizabeth nodded a little disappointedly, allowing both to kiss her on the cheek- whacking Blaise upside the head when he tried to grope her arse- and watching them vanish with a defined 'crack.' She turned slowly… "So…how exactly do we clean up fifty bodies without the public or authorities knowing?" She asked, using the wall to stand.

She clearly didn't expect Reborn to pull out his phone, for most everyone but Yamamoto to start piling and checking the bodies over for anything useful and she certainly didn't expect to be tossed over the shoulder of the ex-baseball nut.

She squeaked, glaring at the man she'd been living with. "I can walk, Yakyu Baka!" SHe growled.

"Not with that leg, you can't. You'll tear the muscle." He argued. "Worse than it already is." He added after a moment, other arm keeping her legs from trying to kick him. He did NOT want her to hit him where the sun didn't shine.

She sagged, propping herself up on his shoulders so the blood didn't go to her head. "Asshole." She muttered.

He didn't answer, avoiding a patch of ice…wait, ice? Honey eyes widened and he leapt away, just before a man in a… bright pink…cloak jumped out at him, wand drawn. "Muggle, hand me Potter." He barked out.

Yamamoto resisted the urge to laugh, instead sliding her to the ground and behind him, drawing his katana at the same time. Though he really couldn't do anything when her wand flicked out and she muttered a word in - Latin he thought- that prevented either him or the man from moving at the other. A shield of some sort.

"Don't. He's a Legimens- he can read your mind- and he'd beat you within a few seconds." SHe said lowly. "What do you want, Dumbledore?"

The old man gave her a grandfatherly smile that didn't go well with the angered look in his blue eyes. "Merely your safety, my dear girl."

She snorted. "More like my money. Leave, Albus, I want nothing to do with you."

"Too bad my dear, I'll have to take you by force then. I'm sure you understand." He readied himself, posture straightening.

She looked at Yamamoto, "Help me stand, and hurry." He grimaced, but did as she asked, looping her left arm around his shoulder and hauling her up swiftly. "Be ready to watch some spectacular magic, Yamamoto." She told him, eyes narrowing as Dumbledore shattered her shield.

She didn't flinch as the lion of fire charged them, instead flicking her wand and letting a dragon of water engulf it, putting it out and making Dumbledore stumble back. Another flick made the dirt mix with it, a muddy version taking it's place. A final flick brought his wand into Yamamoto's hand- whom caught it out of reflex.

"Now you can leave, or he'll snap it." She threatened, face and tone a mask of boredom, betraying nothing of the exhaustion she felt creeping up on her.

The old man scowled, snapping his fingers- though his face fell slightly when nothing happened- and instead caught his wand as she told Yamamoto to give it back, vanishing with a loud crack.

"Hey Yamamoto?"

"What?"

"Night, night." Her eyes fell closed as she toppled forwards.

He merely let a vein pulse on his forehead as he caught her, stiffly heading to his house. What, did she attract trouble?

"Mission?" He asked uncertainly, "In Italy?"

Tsuna nodded, "Hai. Verde passed me some information about Cortez Oscar. He's the head of a drug cartel that's working with another in Mexico. He thinks he can mess with the Vongola. I would tell you to merely scare them, but they killed on of our men a few days ago. I want you to watch Cortez, find out who the head of the Mexico cartel is, then kill him. As soon as your clear, call me and let me know the name, I'll send Hibari out to Mexico." He really hated giving orders to kill… But he had to so he would. He couldn't let someone get away with killing one of his men, no matter how low on the totem pole he was.

Yamamoto nodded. "Hai, I'll leave now…Tsuna?"

"What?"

He knew that Sirius and Remus had come back, Elizabeth had been back at her home for a few months. In fact, everyone but her had graduated, and she'd graduate this year. "Watch Elizabeth for me, ok?"

Tsuna smirked a t him knowingly. "Of course. Oh, expect this to be a long mission, but if you don't find out anything within a year, kill him and get it over with. He's a careful man."

Yamamoto nodded grimly. "Hai."

"…a year?" She asked, brows pulling down a bit.

"Yes. Thought I'd let you know now." Tsuna said, nodding to Remus when the man handed him a cup of tea.

"Sou ka…just, keep me updated, kay?" She demanded. Elizabeth had grown quiet close to Yamamoto, the person she tended to run to when she needed to talk.

"Sure thing."

"Potter-san!" The voice was male, distinctly in the same room.

She jumped a little, head slipping off her palm and almost connecting with her desk top. It'd been around eight months since Yamamoto had gone off on assignment, and she would graduate tomorrow. However instead of a ceremony they were doing a play. She- unfortunately- was voted to play the lead role. It was only because she had a lip and left eyebrow ring now, Dino convinced her- of course no one cared, she even had a tattoo on her neck that went down her shoulder between her breasts and to her lower stomach. That was Dino again- Sirius nearly maimed his for the 'between breasts' part but she'd had them covered. It was Chinese water dragon. (see if you can catch a reference to the pairing in that last sentence J)

"Hai, President Tamaki?" She asked the brunette, eye brow raising. "What do ya need?"

"Oh, just reminding you to arrive an hour early, Boren-sensei said he wanted to show you the alterations to the costume he made in the morning." He answered with a smile, trying not to grin lecherously when she paled. Oh, he loved the new costume. If only it showed more!

She swallowed thickly. "A-Aa. Sou ka." '_Shit! What the hell is Reborn going to do to me?_'

"That was all, so you can go on home!" He chirped, almost dancing away to latch onto his girlfriend, Umi, and proceed to annoy her.

She stared at the mirror. "Why the hell did you do this?" She whined, cheeks dusted a light pink.

The outfit had originally been a black shirt, jeans and a gun holster. Now if was a bright green half shirt, the sleeves were quarters in fishnet. Her pants were black leather- she eeped at them when she put them on, who knew leather was comfortable?- with black combats. She had a tan gun holster on her right leg, and extra stashed in her boot. On a white belt were more bullets for reloading the 99 caliber. (it was all paint bullets of course, might leave a bruise at most.) Her hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail- it'd grown out to her shoulders, and the ponytail was spiky- making it look somewhat like a pineapple. (reminded her of her favorite _Naruto _character, Anko. [I love her!])

"Because I felt like it." He answered. "Now, remind me what your character is again?" He demanded. Man had drilled her on her speaking parts.

"A girl who was taken away when she was young and trained as an assassin. She goes to a local high school and meets a girl who always gets bullied. She teaches her to defend herself and finds out they're actually blood related orphan sisters, and together take down the man who's been pulling the strings form day one- while Satoko(the bullied girl) falls in love with Battler, a fellow assassin that my character- Misaki is very close to." SHe answered. "Misaki is sort of closed off, yet has a good sense of humor. She's protective of Satoko and has a brother based relationship with Battler. She's all in all, a bad ass."

"Good."

Umi- who was playing Satoko- rushed in wearing the schools uniform. Her hair was a dark purple (natural) and her eyes were a dark brown, which was messy to her mid back. She had a false bandage on her cheek, and her knee. "Liz-chan, we need you to begin."

"Maa, maa, I'm coming." She answered, already slipping into character. "See you in a while, midget." She called as she went to leave the small dress room.

"Elizabeth." Reborn said, fedora lowering to shadow his eyes.

"What?"

"Yamamoto is back. He's in the crowd with Tsuna and the others."

She turned on her heel to star at him. "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me? Hell why didn't Tsuna!"

"It was a surprise, his flight was supposed to land two hours ago, but it ran late and he didn't get here but around thirty minutes ago. There wasn't time." He answered.

She snorted. "Yea, yea. Later." SHe turned and left.

Yamamoto looked around skeptically. "The Varia, Archabello, us, Ken and Chikusa, Nana, Bianchi and the kids, Dino and his men. Why so many, Tsuna?"

The brunette chuckled. "Because, they all wanted to see Liz-chan."

Bianchi leaned over to them. "Yamamoto, Remus wants you." She said.

He turned in his seat to the two men- wizards- behind him, "Hai?"

Sirius kept his eyes on Remus' hands. "_How was Italy?_"

"Boring. That man liked coffee and women way too much."

"_Sounds fascinating._" Sirius's tone was dry, leading the swordsman to believe the werewolf was being sarcastic. "_Why were you so eager to get back? I know you missed your father, but you went straight to our house instead._"

"Uh, well- I mean- You -"

"_Exactly. Hurt her, we kill you._" Both men gave him a creepy smile that was way to sweet.

He gulped. "H-Hai." Yamamoto turned around swiftly in his seat, skin a bit pale.

The spot light landed on a girl he recognized as Haru- who surprisingly had been in Elizabeth's class- who stood off to the side of the stage with a mike. "Hello mina! Thanks for coming to Namimori's Senior Graduation! We-as an entire class- wanted to mix this up, so we're doing a play that was written by a friend of ours- La Mirch, she's somewhere in the crowd." She announced with a smile.

Several of the Mafia people arched a brow as the woman with a child's body blushed a little.

"So, I'll now name off our list of actors! First, the three main characters." She sent Tsuna wink, one where he smirked- thus confusing his guardians, but Reborn and La Mirch, Colonello seemed to understand- "Yamamoto Misaki- assassin extraordinary. She's played by Potter Elizabeth." Second spotlight hit the center of the curtain as she stepped out, face a mask of indifference. (Yamamoto blink in astonishment. His last name? What the fuck!) "Secondly, Akita Battler- played by Shunsui Tamaki." The brunette, blue eyed short haired male stepped out in a suit with a red dress shirt and black tie, a gun seen on his belt. His face was indifferent too. "Next, Iwate Satoko- played by Ishikawa Umi." She stepped out with a nervous smile, looking a little timid. Reminded several of them of Tsuna when he was just starting out.

Reborn smacked Tsuna lightly on the arm. "You taught Umi-san well, Tsuna." Said Mafia boss grumbled incoherently. Though the words 'stupid midget' were heard. Thus he was smacked harder on the head.

The three retreated back stage as Haru introduced the next set of characters. "Narita Jou. Played by Chiba Saru- the main bad guy. His assistant Watanabe Suzaku played by Ishikawa Itachi." The first had hair a white color, eyes a cool grey, face a mask of calculation and amusement. The second looked a lot like Umi, but his eyes were blue, and hair much shorter around his ears. "Narita's body guard Sato Taichi, played by Nakamura Takeru." She waited till they left. "Alright, that's the main ones, and the ones you need to keep in mind. The rest aren't as important to remember name wise, but you'll learn them as you go if they have any important roles."

She cleared her throat. "_Namimori Japan, 1993. Fraternal twins just born to Iwate Jun and Iwate Kato. It was raining, and while Kato tried to get to his wife in time for the birth, he died in a car accident. Iwate Jun died giving birth to two little girls. That night, one of them went missing. She wouldn't be seen for the next eighteen years in Japan…_" She trailed off and moved farther to the side as the curtains opened.

"Sai-sama!" A male student in a black suit yelled. "It- we were to late! She's gotten passed the defenses!"

"Kuso!" A black haired male cursed. "Get that copter ready!" He proceeded to try and load a gun, but not before he was interrupted in the failing attempt.

"Yea, the copter sure does need to be ready huh? Gotta send your body to that wife of yours." A smirk glinted in the eyes of Elizabeth (from now on she'll be Misaki during the play).

He froze, swallowing. "And why do you need to do that?" He asked slowly, turning to face her.

Her eyebrow rose. "My point wouldn't be well made if you simply vanished." She said behind a half mask Reborn had added last minute to cover her mouth and nose. "And we need my point made, don't we?"

"Look, I don't even know what your after, Ame no doragon." He said quickly. (Yamamoto paused. Rain Dragon? Ok, what was going on?)

Her eyes narrowed. "Sai-san…who did you work for?"

"Kanagawa Kiba." He answered, eyeing the gun trained on him.

"Mhm. Do you know what he tried to do to me? Hm, I guess you don't, ne? Kanagawa decided I'll either be his little servant girl or I die. Who do you think killed him? I'll give you a hint, it wasn't me!"

"A-Akita B-Battler." He said shakily as she prepared to fire.

"On the dot, Sai-san!" She said coldly. "Nii-san doesn't care for people who try and mess with me like that, nope not at all. Problem with you is…well you tipped of Kanagawa. You had more information on me then you should." She said as she pushed him into a chair, tipping his head back with the gun point- one some of them only just realized was REAL. "Lucky you didn't tell anyone." She stepped back and fired, paint smearing his shirt over his heart like actual blood.

Curtain closed for around two minutes before opening to a fake wall, and it looking like they were still in the same building, a actor laying on the floor. "Feel better now, Misaki?" They recognized him as Battler, leaning against the wall with a cigarette he'd lit as he spoke.

She snorted. "Felt better if you would have let ME kill Kanagawa. Let's get out of here you set the bomb to collapse the building for ten minutes right?"

Battler fell silent, then said. "I thought you said five."

Her eyes widened. "BAKA!" She dragged him off stage as the curtains closed.

It opened to show a fake apartment (did they get a huge budget or something, Gokudera wondered) "Idiot, not setting the damn thing properly." Misaki muttered, sitting on the couch in a pair of pajama's-face mask gone- with a cup of coffee.

Battler huffed. "Shut the hell up, gaki. You made the same mistake before."

A vein ticked on her forehead. "Hmm, maybe because I was FIVE!" She answered with a scowl.

He raised his hands in surrender. "In any case, I've got some news." He answered, face sliding into a serious look- scary considering Tamaki was almost never serious.

She looked up, eyebrow raising, "And what is it?" She asked, leaning back.

"Your enrolling into high school."

She spewed her coffee. "What the fuck!"

"Mhm, clean that up. Because I want you too and I'm pulling the 'you totally owe me' card. You still haven't paid me back for saving your ass in Australia."

"Stuff it! How was I to know that the guy had weird psychic powers! It wasn't in the file, and he didn't do it in the twenty four hour watch period!" She retorted with a glare. "But why the hell do you want me to go to High School of all places?"

"Because, you really need to meet a guy and get laid." He answered back with a grin.

He yelped as the coffee mug connected with his head. Misaki let her eye twitch. "What is it with me and meeting perverts!" She groaned, walking off stage. Curtains closed.

"_It took three arguments- and a fist fight- to convince Misaki that she indeed would be attending Namimori High._"

The curtains opened to reveal Satoko trying to pick up her books as a group of nameless students knocked them away again, calling her names and 'accidentally' hitting her when they hit her books.

She didn't cry but just cringe a little, eyes on the books and ground. "Oi!" Misaki walked over- in the school's uniform- "Don't you have better thing to do?" She asked.

One of the boys sneered. "Heh, a new girl huh? Guess we better teach you your place too-" He didn't finish, because her foot landed- in a fake blow- onto his face, knocking him on his ass and he held his nose.

"Scram." She grunted, staring them down. They beat a hasty retreat. Green eyes turned to look down at Satoko. "You really shouldn't let them walk all over you. It's pathetic." She turned and walked away. Curtain closed again.

Yamamoto leaned over to Tsuna, "When did she get the tattoo's and piercing?" He whispered.

"Dino talked her into it around six months ago." He whispered back, attention turning to Haku as she spoke again.

"_The next few weeks continued in a daily routine. Misaki went to school, ignored everyone and didn't her class work with high marks. The only hitch to her, Satoko had taken to following her around school each day, would almost speak, but would always freeze up and follow the other girl silently. Finally, Misaki got overly annoyed._"

The curtain opened to see Misaki twist around on her heel, hands slamming onto the false hallway wall, green eyes glaring at the slightly shorter purple haired girl. "What the hell do you want? It's annoying enough to watch you fail to try and be even the tiniest bit assertive, but just plain out pissing me off that you follow me."

Satoko flinched a little, stepping back slightly. "I-I-" She seemed to take a breathe, "I was h-hoping you'd…that you'd m-might teach me to-to defend myself." She asked hesitantly.

Misaki crossed her arms, "Why would I do that? Why do YOU want me to?" She asked, eyes turning form angry to curious, eye brow raising.

"W-well…you s-said I s-shouldn't let t-them do w-what they do." Satoko said timidly. "I-I don't want to l-let them an m-more."

Misaki was silent, looking as if she was studying her. "Che. Fine." She leaned forward so her face was closer to the other teens. "I have three rules. First: Stop stuttering, it's difficult to understand and it makes you look unconfident. Even if you don't have confident, don't show it. Two: Until I say your ready, will NOT fight, even for self-defense. You'll learn to dodge first thing. Let them do damage to themselves. Three: It's not Potter. Call me Misaki. I hate formalities, they get int the way. Got that?"

Satoko nodded. "Hai, P-Misaki!"

"_And so, Satoko began going with Misaki to the gym, to build strength, the track for speed, and Misaki's home to learn to dodge and fight. She didn't ask questions whenever Battler or Misaki showed an extra scratch or bruise._"

The curtain showed Misaki shaking her head with a small-barely-visible smile as she offered her hand to Satoko, both in a pair of sweats and half shirts. "Better. Your getting better. Keep your guard up and widen your stance, it'll help your balance."

"Hai!" Satoko winced when she fake blocked a kick, "Ne, Misa-chan, where's Battler-kun?" She asked.

Misaki paused, adjusting Satoko's arm, "Move your arm there after you block, so you can move it more swiftly. He's out, won't be back for a few hours, why?"

Satoko blushed a bit. "I was only wondering."

Misaki smirked, "Oh? Does someone have a crush on Nii-san?" She asked teasingly, ducking a well aimed punch.

Satoko ignored the comment, but her blush deepened. "Maybe." She grunted as her arm was twisted and she was pushed onto her knees.

"Alright, that's enough." Misaki said, letting the purple haired senior go. "go grab a shower and I'll get dinner." She said, tossing Satoko her duffle bag.

The rest of the play was a bit slower, Battler came home as Misaki finished dinner, laying down a file he'd stolen with both girls birth certificates. Satoko fainted and Misaki zoned out for a good five minutes in shock (Battler poked both with a stick). The scene after was the two assassin's explaining to Satoko what and who they were, her wanting to be trained further, and then finding out about Narita. Satoko wound up taking on Watanabe- the assistant- in a very short 'battle' that left him dead and her unconscious. Battler took on Narita, and killed him- with plenty of wounds to show for it. Misaki took down Nakamura with difficulty, and wound up completely exhausted and with her arm 'unusable for a while'.

"_Ten years later a family was formed. It's the Vongola Family. And still today they hold strong._" Several in the audience spewed their drinks at this. "_Misaki went on to become a world class assassin, her name Ame no doragon known across the globe. Satoko and Battler married five years after she graduated- not with out Misaki's threats to his manhood should he hurt her younger twin._" The audience- the ones having regained or been unaffected by the Vongola statement, bursting into applause as the entire cast came out and bowed. Every senior bowed- everyone having been doing something from concession stand, to lights, to backstage work, to the actual play. They finished by throwing up the traditional- though American- graduation caps into the air.

The Vongola Familia waited for Elizabeth, talking to Haru before she left to go eat with her family.

"…No, not really?" They heard form the closed door. Elizabeth?

"Wha-? Why not! He's totally in to you!" Sounded like Umi.

"Well, I mean he's nice and all but, he can't handle me! Besides, I like someone else, Iwate just isn't my kind of guy, Umi." Elizabeth answered. "And I think you have it wrong. He's interested in Haru, and she's taken by Royhei-nii-san. Not to mention he'd have to go through him AND Kyoko-chan." Rustle of clothes.

"Oh, damn it! I can never get that right!"

"Need a hand, Umi?"

"Please. It's got to be tradition for my families celebration, and I can never figure out this damn obi."

"Ugh, I hear you. My friends Dad- you remember Yamamoto right? Yea, his Dad's a nut. Asked me to go put on this old kimono for the festival- Yamamoto's mother's I think- but I couldn't figure out the obi! And neither could he so I had to walk all the way over to Tsu-nii-kun's house with a string around it. It was so embarrassing! I'm not sure what was worse- having the guys leering at me for it being loose, or having to beat them up in it!"

"Haha! Sounds like and interesting sight." Umi's reply was giggled out, "How did Yamamoto-sempai take it?"

Paused. "I wouldn't know, I'm not sure Tsu-nii told him. He'd been in Italy for the last eight months."

"Nanni? Why would he go there? You guys seem so close."

"Hmm, we are, I guess. Pretty close nit group, ya know. Crazy, but close."

"Eh? Well I can see that with Gokudera-san in there. Has he ever blown up your house?"

"Hehe. He's tried, accident mind you, but Yamamoto and Tsuna went after him so fast. His head is still reeling form it I bet." (insert mutter and grumble form resident bomber).

"I'm sure- oh I don't think that goes like that!"

"Me either…" Pause, "Oh, oops. That explains it I twisted instead of folded… my bad."

"That's ok. Ne, you didn't answer my question, Liz-chan. Why did Yamamoto-sempai go to Italy?" Umi urged, tone curious.

The group outside the door shared a slightly worried look. What would she answer?

"Oh, that. Needed a change of scenery. His Dad has a family friend form Italy that's around a lot, and I guess he wanted to see it since he knew the language. I don't blame him, I got sick of England and needed a scene change. That's why I cam here."

"Really? I don't think it was that. Why would he leave all of you guys? He could have just gone to look around Tokyo or something."

"But that's not the same. Sometimes you just need a break from everybody." Pause. "How do I put it…I had this old hiding place at my old school. I loved it because I was the ONLY one who could get in- the only one who could find it really- I'd go whenever I needed to be alone. Friends are great but sometimes…sometimes you just wanna be left alone. It can be good for you.""Eight months? I think that's a little long."

"Hn. I guess, but that's his choice." Smooth liar.

"Ne, Come to think of it, did Yamamoto always walk you to school?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"Well, I remember before he graduated, there was a month or two you always walked to and from school together. A couple of us thought you were dating, but you never showed any signs of it."

"Oh, that. No my guardians went back to England on some long term business and my house was being remodeled. Kyoko and Haru were having family issues, and Yamamoto had a spare room, so I stayed with him, even when the house was finished. My guardians didn't want me home alone."

"Oh, really? SO tell me, what's Yamamoto-sempai look like naked?"

"U-Umi! What the hell!" Thud. "Oh shit, sorry, Umi, didn't mean to do that."

"Oh, that's fine. It didn't land on the floor atleast, so it isn't dirty. Man I hate Obis…now tell me! I wanna know!"

"W-well I don't know."

"You don't know?" the other girl exclaimed, "You had to have walked in on him in the shower once!"

"O-Oi! Hold still! And watch where your hands fling, that was almost my boob!"

"Sorry- hey don't change the subject!"

"I'm not! There's nothing to tell! I never saw him naked! Besides, I tell you and you'll find a way to tell Tsuna! Then Yamamoto dies."

"So you did?"

"NO! It's a 'if-I-had' scenario!"

"Aw! Come one! At least tell me how buff he is! Most guys don't wear shirts to bed, you gotta know that!"

"W-well…He has a six pack."

"Tell me more!"

"But- KYA! Don't do that! Ok, I'll talk just don't do that again- and hold still I almost had it that time."

Tsuna's- now orange- eyes were trained on his Rain Guardian, even though his ears were averted to the conversation between the two girls. Gokudera and Royhei merely wondered what Umi had done to her.

"Well, talk!"

"He's not overly buff, just enough. Happy- ok, what else?"

"…Does he sing in the shower?"

"Does he- I don't know! What do you peg me for the 'Oh I'm a stalker, ignore me while I stand outside the bathroom while you shower' girl? Uh, no."

"Stuff it. Ever ate any of his sushi? Is it any good? Does he wear a shirt when he trains with that sword of his?"

"Err…in order: Yes, it's really good, on par with his Father's…How do you know about his katana?"

"Hm? Oh I saw him polishing it one day. I don't think he meant me to but I did."

"…No, not when it's hot he doesn't. At least he didn't used to."

"Oh, now that would be hot."

"U-um, I guess."

"I saw him in the crowd earlier, have you talked to him yet?"

"No. He only just got back Re- I mean Boren-sensei said there wasn't time."

"Aw, that stinks. I hope you give him a good slap!"

"Eh? Why would I slap him?"

"Because! He left you all alone! That's not what a good boyfriend should do, he should have waited or taken you with him!"

"U-Umi, he- I mean we- he isn't my boyfriend!" They could feel the blush form here. "That's like, impossible!"

"Impossible? Mhm, and the hit you gave Mochida was fake- and I saw the bruise on his cheek, you didn't have to do that. Your blind aren't you? Have you seen-"

"How'd you know I really kicked Mochida?"

"Because I know you, and you saw that he really kicked me." The answer was deadpanned. "But really, slap him anyway. Anyone who sits by when it's someone like you is an idiot, with a capital I!"

"What- you know what, it think your crazy! What are you obsessed with him?"

"No! Well, I mean I sued to be, when I was in his fan club, but then I got to know Tamaki." A dreamy sigh, "But still-"

"Oh look here! All done!" The door sprang open to reveal Elizabeth, though her head was turned towards the purple haired teen. "Off you go, better hurry, wouldn't want to keep the rents waiting, huh?"

The purplette glared at her but grunted and walked past everyone and out of the auditorium. Elizabeth slumped against the door, "Psychotic obi wearing woman." She muttered, shifting upright and turning towards them, blinking in surprise… "Uh, hey."

"Hey." Tsuna said with a smirk. "So, you really kicked Mochida, huh?"

She flushed lightly, "H-hai." SHe ducked her head slightly, "He deserved it though!" Her glare turned on reborn. "And don't think I'm done with you! A last minute dress change! What were your trying to do? If that shirt had been any short my boobs would have fallen OUT of it!" The baby merely smiled, before vanishing.

Tsuna blinked. "Oh, shoot. I remembered, I have something's I need to do, and an assignment for you guys!" Hibari was already on a plane to Mexico. "Yamamoto, mind walking her home? Remus and Sirius already went home."

"Aha, sure!" He answered with a grin.

She arched a brow. "That's fine with me."

And ten minutes later they were walking down the sidewalk, the only light from street lamps. "…How've you been?" She asked hesitantly.

"Good, bored, but good. How about you? You didn't have those when I left." He said, poking her eyebrow ring.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Your hair was at your neck when you left." She countered.

"Your's wasn't down your back."

"You didn't have a bandage on your left arm." She said, coming to s stop under a lamp.

He halted, left hand moving to hold his lower right arm lightly. "How'd you know, I though I had it pretty well hidden."

"You scratched your head when you told Tsuna you'd walk me home. The sleeve rode up."

"Hm. Cortez just scratch me with a knife, no worries." He said after a minute, continuing to walk down the street, noticing the lights in her house weren't on. "Where's Remus and Sirius?" He asked as she unlocked the door with a flick of her hand.

"England for today and tomorrow. It's the anniversary of Remus' late wife's death, so they're in England to go to her grave with her parents. Come in, I'll heal up your arm while you're here." She said, leaving the door open as she walked into the kitchen.

He followed her in, closing the door and sitting at the table. "Umi-san's a bit strange, isn't she?"

She didn't turn around form searching through the cabinet, but made a humming sound. "But that's fine, she's nice enough." She turned, opening a vile and letting a little of the green liquid drop onto her palm, putting it away a and spreading it over her hands. "She's just…curious." She finished, kneeling down and taking the bandage of, hands coming to rest over the long, slightly deep, gash in his arm.

"I guess." His head bent slightly to watch her, eyes taking in every change she had.

Her hair was longer, touching her shoulders, the tattoo and then the piercing. Her skin was a bit more tan, and she had a little more muscle on her. All in all, it wasn't a large change.

She leaned back a bit, a few minutes later, "There you go." She looked up at him with a smile. His hair was around his neck, all shaggy, face slightly more angular, skin a fraction paler (from staying inside to watch Cortez she assumed), but he still looked much the same.

He flexed the appendage, "Thank you."

She waved it off. "No need, it's my job now."

He felt his eyebrows raise. "What do you mean?"

"Kyo-nii's idea. I'm now the Vongola's head healer. I'll handle all medical cases directly with the main familia, and I'll be in charge of the medical staff. I've been training Haru in it- for some reason or another she can tap into healing magic, she's a natural." She looked up at him from underneath her lashes, "When you guys make the move to Italy soon, Kyoko, Haru and I will be going with you."

He paused, a smirk making an appearance on his face, making her blink slightly in confusion. He raised a hand to the back of her head. "Well then, I'm not going to feel guilty for this." He pulled her up by the arm and kissed her on the mouth.

Green eyes went wide, body stiffening. He…Wait she… '_Fuck it, take what you want, girl!' _Her mind supplied.

Easily said, Takeshi was almost eaten by Remus when the two adult wizards found the teens going for round four on her bed.

Walking into the Vongola Manor, he braced himself as he was tackled with an arm load of black haired hyper energy. "Takeshi!" She squealed.

He looked to Gokudera and Haru (the two had been together for sometime) as they followed her hurriedly down the stairs.

"Liz! You shouldn't run down the stairs! What if you fell?" Haru reprimanded, irritated expression in place.

Liz rounded on her, anger present on her face. "Stuff it! I wanted to see my husband, got it!"

Gokudera backed off, somewhat frightened as the two got in a heated argument. He stopped next to his fellow Guardian. "Your doomed."

Takeshi raised a quizzical eyebrow, prompting the silver haired man to continue, "Your wife over there is four months pregnant, Haru told her today, that; why she's been sick in the mornings. Your doomed."

"That's a good thing, why would I be doomed?"

"Her mood is all over the place. She almost ripped Remus' throat out when he came to see her. Sirius mention something about the 'Mothering Instincts of a Pregnant Wolf'."

Color drained from the swordsman. "Oh shit."

Meanwhile in Tsuna's office, he was grinning as he laughed into his hand, shaking his head. "This ought to be interesting."

Reborn lowered his fedora. "It always is."

**Yea, the play was spur of the moment, and kind of suck, didn't it? -.-' in anycase, tell me what you think of it! Please give me a little more than 'i like it/i love it/i hate it' i like more of your thoughts on it. I don't mind if you say 'oh, you messed up here' just don't nag me on grammar.**


	5. Memories Forgotten part 2

**Alternate: ****If Taiga had came into the story before the future happened, but hadn't been involved with the mafia yet.**

I can remember his death. Even after two years, the memory, it's fresh, as if it happened mere moments ago. I can't forget, I don't want to either.

It'd all gone wrong, so horribly wrong. One moment it's peaceful, then the next the Mafia world is chaos because one Familia gained the upper hand over the Vongola. The Millefore. They used things called Box Animals. I guess in hind sight, Tsuna should never have destroyed the rings. All but mine- because no one knew it was a real Vongola ring but us. Tsuna didn't live two years after he ordered the rings destruction.

My husband died a year and a week later trying to safely take my son to his Grandmother to be safe. Neither of them survived the unexpected attack- not against the thirty men sent after them. I blamed myself for a while, became a bit reckless, but Hayato snapped me out of it, nearly blew me up at the time.

It wasn't long after that- Kyouya tracked me down and brought me back to the base. Everyone but Royhei, himself and I had been replaced or brought to the future- Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin and Lambo included. I didn't believe them until I saw it with my own eyes.

I think I startled them pretty well, they probably didn't expect me to be a Guardian. Probably not the way I looked either. Red hair cut short messily, a fishnet quarter sleeved shirt under a leather battle top (much like an ANBU vest, but leather brown) pants and boots. I still had Takeshi's old blade on my person, slung across my back. Eyes green and hard with loss and pain. I'd seen plenty of that in my lifetime.

I had arched a brow when Tsuna began freaking out and snorted. "Listen, runt. Shut the hell up. You're here to do a job and you WILL do it. If you can't get lost, we've got enough problems then dealing with someone who can't look after himself." I'd rounded on La Mirch, "Tell Verde if this is his doing, he's dead if they fail, and his money's mine."

I stayed away from the younger version of my Familia unless it was meals, usually staying in the sitting room Tsunayoshi had used for meetings, out of my gear and in a simple house kimono, the wooden version of Takeshi's sword still on my back.

I didn't help train them, left it to the ones better suited- until Reborn and the younger version of my husband came to see me.

"We need the blade." Reborn demanded. Not to offend him, but he didn't yet know this me well, probably expect me to have handed it over without question. I'd never been one to hand over things well, and it'd intensified with the object in question.

"No. He won't use it until I say he can." I had looked over at Yamamoto, "Have you trained with Squalo?"

He'd shaken his head, "No, not yet."

"Do so. When he comes to me and deems you ready, you can use this. Until then let me alone." I stated. I was probably a little cold, but as much as I loved him, it hurt to look at him. He was probably offended, but I didn't really care at the time. Just get him away, my thoughts had told me, so the pain lessens.

Squalo refused to train him. He came to be and gripped about it, dragging me down into the training rooms, pointing and waving at the black haired teen. Easily said, I got annoyed quickly. It probably surprised them again when my fist slammed down on his head. "Get lost, Fishy. Run to Xanxus or something."

"Wouldn't do much good, Princess. I'm in the same room." Said Varia leader had answered lowly, eyes glaring death at the younger people.

"Exactly, dick wad." I said with a sneer. "Then you can kick his ass and I get the pleasure of watching, ne?"

He snorted, "No time for that."

"Then get him out. He can sit in the damn Watch Chambers like all the rest." I turned to Yamamoto, "What are you waiting for- get your guard up!" I had yelled, taking the blade I had into my hands, Moon Ring automatically allowing my Ice type Dying Will Flame to change it into an actual blade.

The next few days were spent with me beating the hell out of him, working him until he'd collapse- he was already getting better, I was beginning to get tired as well- healing him then letting him rest until I decided he needed to get up and eat then get at it again.

I remember over hearing a conversation between him, Tsuna and Royhei- one I didn't bother to interfere with. "She really doesn't like you, does she?" That'd been Tsuna.

"Haha, seems like it!" Idiot, too cheerful, quit faking.

"That's not exactly true, Yamamoto." Royhei.

"What do you mean, she basically ties to kill him, and she can't stand being around him other than training and healing!" Really, was Tsuna this dumb back then…wait, that'd been a stupid question.

"She has her reasons." Royhei had began. "Very good reasons."

"What reason is good enough to almost kill someone in training?" Tsuna, I guess Yamamoto was being silent.

"Take a look at this, maybe you can figure it out."

I know what he showed them. An oval locket, a gift from Takeshi. On one side of locket on the outside was the crest of rain, the other moon. On the inside was a picture of Takeshi and I, a year before everything fell apart. We were smiling, him holding me around my waist- one around my shoulder in the front- with one of my hands on the one around my waist, the other on his neck. On the other side of the locket was a picture of Kai.

"What…what is this?" Yamamoto, so he decided to speak up huh?

"Exactly what it looks like. Her reason for not being around you. She blamed herself for you death, because she couldn't stop you from trying to get Kai to safety. Neither of you survived. The only on in those pictures alive is her." Royhei had sounded sad, he always did when talking about that event. He'd loved Kai like an Uncle. And he technically had been my brother-in-law after Sirius had married Nana.

I didn't wear the locket anymore, afraid the chain might break

"But…" Tsuna cut Yamamoto off.

"How did she get in the Familia? We barely know her at school!"

"Now that, you'll find that out when you go home." Royhei said, "I'm sure you'll have fun trying to figure out all her secrets. All I really know about that is that she blew up at you guys. I wasn't in Namimori at the time."

I didn't survive after the final fight with Byakuran. I beat my opponent just as Tsuna won, but my injuries were too much. When they found me, I was on my last few breathes- but that was fine, it was nothing compared to a _Crucio_, this was simple to me.

The only thing of all this I remember anymore is dying. When they came back from the future, it hit me like a ton of bricks in a dream. I was dying, and Yamamoto's honey eyes were the last thing I saw as he rushed towards my body.

The next week I was attacked by Bellatrix, and once I healed, was welcomed into the Vongola with open arms.

**I did one for Takeshi, wanted to do one for her. It popped in my head while I was reading over something I had written at school (plot bunnies suck by the way, get's in the way of school work, I'll fail Spanish 1 at this rate) but anyway! Please, tell me if you have any ideas you want me to write for this pairing, or even some kind criticism. Flames can kiss my ass.**


	6. Not Plain, Not Simple

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed, slamming the door to her room.

Takeshi stared wide eyed. He hadn't meant for them to fight but, well he didn't want her anywhere near this fight. Not with it being someone who seemed to have it out for him- and apparently planned to use Taiga as leverage. Somehow it'd escalated into a fight, Kai had been crying (Taichi was trying to calm the child the next room over) and…he'd lost it. Mind you, she threw the first hit- much more prone to violence then him- but he'd restrained her with more force then necessary, her wrists were nearly black.

Taichi put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, just, let her cool off ok?" He said, "Just…go home for now, Takeshi." The ex-Black glanced worriedly at her door.

So we come to now, he was staring at his hands, in Tsuna's room. Said brunette was looking at him in concern. "Yamamoto? Are you alright?"

"…No. No, Tsuna I'm not." He really wanted to break something, really, really wanted to.

Tsuna shuffled back a bit at his tone- it wasn't pleasant, he knew- and spoke up. "What happened? Did something happen to Taiga, or-"

"I…we had a fight. I just- Damn it! I didn't want her anywhere nearby when we go to take down this bastard! And she took it wrong and- Ugh!" His hands slammed on Tsuna's table, wincing ever so slightly at the crack that appeared in the wood.

Tsuna jumped a bit, unused to seeing his Rain Guardian so agitated, even when Taiga and himself had been kidnapped last year, he hadn't been like this. "What happened?" He repeated.

"She- she tried to hit me, Tsuna. I don't know what came over me, I pinned her down, nearly broke her wrists! I…promised her I wouldn't hurt her." He covered his face with his hands. "The look in her eyes…she looked so hurt, so betrayed." Honey eyes left calloused hands, sliding over to look at his Boss. "She said she hated me."

Tsuna- hoping in the back of his mind his table was fixable- sat down next to him, bumping his shoulder. "She doesn't hate you, Yama. She was only remembering her relatives, she'll snap out of it. It won't be hard, your nothing like what she told us." He tried, watching him form the corner of his eyes.

"I can't, I don't want to leave it like that, Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed, "I- what if she-"

Tsuna knew what he'd say 'What if she thinks I was using her?' "Yamamoto, if you think she's going to believe your using her, that you don't care that you just hurt her, you wrong. Your forgetting one very crucial aspect of Taiga." The swordsman looked at him in confusion. Tsuna gave him a smirk, "She can read you like an open book, Occlemency or no." He sighed, "Go home, Yama. Get some sleep, we'll get this bastard out of the way, and then you can apologize and grovel for forgiveness like us men have to."

A strangled chuckle made it out of Takeshi's mouth. "Yeah…yeah."

He could still hear every taunting word as Kyoko bandaged his chest. '_Too, bad. I really wanted to make her suffer- make her scream, make you hear every single sound, see every single thing when I tortured her._' '_What now, Yamamoto Takeshi? If you beat me you'll just go home and hurt her again! And if you loose I can do whatever I want to her!_' '_How do you know I don't have someone after her right. This. Minute?_' '_I wonder, what does she think now, that your just like her relatives, I bet!'_

_He put a hand to his head, trying to drowned it all out by tuning into as Chrome informed Tsuna that the head count of dead enemies had been well into the ninety range, the sick bastard of a boss included._

_He didn't bother looking up when the door opened after Kyoko left, figuring it was Gokudera or another Guardian._

"_Your a real bastard." Honey eyes snapped up to stare at his beloved Koneko. Green eyes glared down at him, "Real bastard indeed." His eyes winced in pain as she slapped him across the face, before widening as shaky arms wrapped around him, wet face burying into his shoulder. "Stupid, idiot." She muttered, "Don't ever do that to me again! I thought-" She fell silent, letting him pull her closer when her shoulders started shaking, his fingers knotting into her hoodie, other hand resting on her head._

"_I'm fine, I'm right here." He soothed. He moved her so she was sideways on his lap, eyes zeroing in on the bandage on her wrist when it slid to finger the bandages on his chest. He lifted it up, pressing it to his mouth as he met her eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered._

_Fingernails dug into neck back, leaving red marks. "I know." She freed her hand and pocked his chest, watching him wince slightly. "Call it even." She paused, "Tsuna said that…the asshole behind all this, he said something's. Things like I thought you were like the Dursley's, that I thought you'd hurt me again." He was silent, listening to her. She moved away slightly, turning to glare at him in the eyes again, hands moving to pinch his cheeks. "Don't you ever think that, you hear me! I love you, and you love me. Plain and simple." Se said heatedly._

_He leaned down when she let him go. "Not plain, not simple." He muttered, forehead against hers. "Because those will never describe it."_

_Her lips twitched, "Alright then, how do you describe it."_

_He smirked against her lips, "I'll tell you when someone creates the words." He answered._

_Kyoko and Haru giggled, sharing looks and closing the rooms door quietly. _


	7. Night Guardian's

**Hehe, not great, but i wrote it in an hour at one am a few nights ago. It has nothing to do with anything, just bored. Established Kyoko/Tsuna Neville/Luna points to Takeshi/Fem!Harry (Raven) and Ginny/Hibari**

He could only breathe. Breathe and move his eyes. What the hell had this woman done to him. Said woman was circling him with an amused glint in sea green eyes. He recognized those eyes from somewhere, though he couldn't remember seeing as her lower face being hidden.

She held his katana in her hands, examining the blade. "This is…quiet the extraordinary blade, is it not?" She asked, "Can channel Rain Flames, can't it?" He couldn't answer, and she knew it. "Ahh, well it's just too bad I have Night Flames." She muttered lightly, tone slightly cheerful.

She glanced around, "Ah, I had expected a much harder challenge from these men, to be truthful, I had heard Vongola was very tough. I guess they meant the main Famiglia, not he henchmen, ne?" She looked up into honey eyes, a grin in her voice. "Not to worry, none of them are dead. Tell your boss I merely wanted to get something that an ancestor of his stole from my own." She held up- shit his Rain Guardian Ring. "My message is simple- I will take the rings back for the wronging Giotto committed. But, I'll make a deal. If he can correct the mistake after figuring it out, the rings I take will be returned and I won't bother you about them again."

She stuck it in her pocket as she sat his katana at his feet. "And don't call yourself weak over me catching you, Yamamoto-kun. It's difficult to predict when your encountering a Witch." She said with a giggle.

His eyes would have widened if they could. Witch? Reborn had only told them about this a few months ago after they had returned form the future.

Her head tilted back to look at him more closely. "Until we meet again, Yamamoto-kun." She paused as she went to leave, "Oh, and do keep in top form will you? I'd hate to see such an… eatable physic go to waste." Her eyes flashed at the thought- he was sure she was smirking- and he wondered that if he'd had the ability to move, if the comment would have effected his lower half. "Tata~!" She said cheerfully as his body was freed and dropped to the ground as she vanished.

Yamamoto Takeshi grabbed his katana and sheathed it with a curse. The others would not be pleased.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi's House-

"…A wrong? This makes no sense, didn't the Primo make the rings?" Tsuna thought aloud. "So why still the rings?"

Reborn sighed, adjusting his hat. "While that is what's written in the Vongola Record books, it's not what's written in the Famiglia only record books." The child bodied man glared at the eighteen year old, "Didn't you read them like I told you to?"

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment, "W-Well…I was going to- but well Kyoko distracted me and I forgot."

Reborn didn't bother reacting, he'd up the teens training later. "Well, then. Giotto was friends with a witch when he was younger, and they continued being friends- and eventually lovers, during the upstart of the Vongola. She made the rings with the help of each guardian and thus the Vongola Rings came into existence. She, in fact, created the substance that Leon here uses to create your gloves, Dame-Tsuna. Her name was Evans Willow." He looked at Yamamoto, "What did this woman look like, Yamamoto?"

His brows furrowed. "Around Tsuna's height- a little shorter, black hair, green eyes. She had on dark clothing, and her lower face was hidden."

"Did she use any weapons besides her wand?"

"A scythe, though she didn't kill anyone with it." A few brows rose. A scythe was definitely not the usual weapon of a hitman.

"She may indeed be a descendant of Evans then." Reborn said thoughtfully. "Evans choice weapon aside from her wand was a silver scythe, and she did have green eyes." His fedora lowered over his eyes. "For now, I'll look through the records closer and see if I can find what betrayal she was speaking about. Until then, keep on your guard, everyone." He disappeared in a blur of black.

-Namimori Park, one day later, after school-

"Tsuna-nii!" A child's voice called, catching everyone's (Hibari [came because the baby promised him a fight], Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna) attention to Fuuta, who was running swiftly towards the group pulling a girl behind him. "Tsuna-nii! Yama-nii, Goku-nii, Hibari-san! Meet Raven-nee! She was the Onee-chan I said saved me from those bullies!" He chirped happily.

The girl wore their school uniform- with the additions of black stalkings- and had wild black hair to her lower back. Green eyes were amplified by the pink blush on her face. "Ah, demo, it was nothing. I don't like bullies very much." She said shyly. She gave them a small smile. "Sorry, to bother you. Fuuta saw me with some of my friends and wanted to introduce me to you." She slipped her hand out of his and bowed. "Potter Raven, eleventh grade."

Tsuna blinked, "A-Aa! Sawada Tsunayoshi, twelfth grade." He greeted. "These are my friends, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyouya, they're in my grade too." He tried not to wince at the glare directed at him by his Cloud Guardian for calling him his friend.

"Raven!" A feminine voice called as three girls and two guys hurried over. "Geez! What are you letting little kids drag you off for fun now?" A red head exclaimed in exasperation.

Raven stuck out her tongue. "Shut up!" She pouted. "Ah, oh. Guys, this is Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato and Hibari Kyouya. They're all a grade above us." She turned back to them. "This is Weasley Ginny, Weasley Ron, Granger Hermione, Lovegood Luna, and Longbottom Neville." She introduced, "All of us are in eleventh."

Hermione- the brunette haired girl- rolled her cinnamon eyes. "Yes, yes. That's all fine and dandy- but really Raven, we have to get home before Remus blows the place up trying to cook."

Ron chuckled lightly, "Aw, now come one Mione, he isn't that bad!"

Ginny scowled, "Shut up, idiot. He lit my hair on fire."

"Ahaha, but we put it out!" The red haired brother of the two said cheerfully.

"That doesn't matter, Quiditch idiot!" She yelled. Tsuna had a sense of déjà vu.

Neville snorted, "Shut the fuck up, both of you." He growled.

Luna merely smiled, "If you guys are going to fight, I want in!" She announced loudly.

Ok, that caused the group of males to share a freaked out look. These guys…were way to much like them, if at a more normal level. From what they could tell Raven was like Tsuna, Luna like Royhei, Neville like Hibari, Ron like Yamamoto and Ginny like Gokudera. Hermione was nothing like Lambo, though she did have a tone reminiscent of Mukuro.

Raven sweat dropped as the two began to argue. "Uh…oh forget it. Sorry to bother you." She said as she glanced at them with a small smile, "Now if you'll excuse me…" She knocked both redheads on the head. "Save it!" She muttered, "Now lets go before Remus blows my apartment up."

"That was…odd." Tsuna managed. Even Hibari agreed.

Yamamoto sighed though, he felt like he'd met Raven somewhere before…

They didn't even have time to continue walking when dust erupted around them, making it hard to see. When it did, two woman were standing not far away. Both had black hair, one with amber brown eyes, the other with cinnamon. Both had there lower faces hidden, and both wore dark colored clothing.

They looked at them, "We challenge Hibari Kyouya to a fight. Winner takes the Vongola Cloud ring." The amber eyes one announced.

"Should we loose, you may ask who we work for an receive a truthful answer- but you must win without outside help." The cinnamon eyes woman added. "Do you accept?"

Hibari nodded, tonfa already in hand, purple cloud flame coming to life around the metal.

The women nodded to each other, leaping apart as flames appeared on their fists. The cinnamon eyed one had flames the color of silver, whilst the other had flames of a dark crimson color.

Tsuna blinked in confusion, having never seen these flame colors. He was aware there were only six types- Sky which was orange, Rain which was light blue, Storm which was bright red, Cloud which was bright purple, Sun which was gold, and Lightning which was a very light silver-blue.

The girl with amber eyes seemed to smirk behind her black half mask. "Confused? Hmph, of course you are. I am the Guardian of the Night's Storm. I bring forth the wrath and temper of my Boss." She declared.

Cinnamon eyes tilted her head in agreement. "I am the Guardian of Stars, I give light to my Boss when she is swathed in darkness." She said with a nod.

Something clicked.

-Flashback-

"_Can channel Rain Flames, can't it?" He couldn't answer, and she knew it. "Ahh, well it's just too bad I have Night Flames." She muttered lightly, tone slightly cheerful._

-End Flashback-

"Tsuna, they have to be the Guardians of the one who attacked me, she mentioned have Night Flames, I just didn't remember until now." Yamamoto said quietly.

Gokudera scowled. "How do you forget something like that?"

Tsuna hushed him, "Well I guess we see if they can beat Hibari-san."

Said teen moved swiftly, choosing to go after Cinnamon eyes. He blocked the attack form behind just as a fist was about to collide with his head. "Don't forget me, Hibari Kyouya. That would be a mistake."

He merely smirked, until he felt heat at his front. His eyes widened just before the wind was knocked out of him, arms pinned ot his back. Black eyes rolled back into his head as a red light hit him square in the chest.

"Na, set him down, Stormy. He won't wake up on is own from that." Cinnamon said as she bent down to remove the chain with the cloud ring from his neck.

'Stormy' huffed. "Why wouldn't she let me take him on by myself again, Star?"

'Star' looked at her. "You know why, it was to get this one of with quick. Besides-" she cast a glance at the men that were pulling out weapons and getting ready to attack, her voice amplified so they'd catch it. "Night wants to take on Sky by herself." With that, the two vanished with twin cracks, a green light hitting Hibari. He woke up as it did.

The skylark wasn't happy and left immediately.

Reborn wasn't happy when they made it back to Tsuna's house, either. "Well, I know exactly how your ancestor betrayed hers." He said to Tsuna. "She didn't give him the rings, Daemon Spade killed her and took them from her. Apparently he was jealous of Giotto and decided if he couldn't have her, then Giotto couldn't either."

"But, how did Giotto betray her then?"

"Because, he cast illusion an himself to look like Giotto when he did it. It was Asari Ugetsu and Aluade who found them. According to records they entered the room the two were in just as Daemon was taking the illusion down. They took the rings and him back to Giotto along with her body. All it says after that is that they used the rings as a way to remember her- Giotto and G- who was close friends with Evans as well- killed Daemon."

Chrome whimpered slightly. "How horrible." She could feel Mukuro's disgust as well. Her lover didn't care for people who hurt woman like that.

Tsuna wailed in despair, "How am I supposed to fix that, though!"

"Next time you see this woman or her Guardians, ask." Was all Reborn could say.

And they say them again, only it was two weeks later after Lambo said a nice lady with black hair and silver blue eyes with a half mask gave him candy and patted his head. Tsuna's fears were correct and the woman had taken the lightning ring.

In any case, the one they were looking at now was a man with black hair, bright blue eyes and dressed in dark clothing and a half mask. "Gokudera Hayato, on behalf of my Boss, I challenge you to a fight. Winner takes the Vongola Storm ring. If you win, I will answer one question truthfully." He bowed as flames of a midnight blue lit onto his fists. "I am Guardian of Night's Rain. I help sooth away the sins of those in my Famiglia." He said, stance taken.

Tsuna hurried to interrupt though. "W-Wait!" He yelled. "I know the problem, but how do I fix it!"

The blue eyed man looked at him as Gokudera charged, bombs being launched by the silver haired teen. He paused for a moment, "The life of the Mist Guardian would be enough." He answered, eyes returning to look at his opponent. "Rain art, Rains of the Forgotten!" He called, body moving in a complicated movement as blue blurs snuffed out the dynamite wicks.

Gokudera snarled, "I won't fail Jyuudaime!" He declared.

The man seemed to smirk- though they weren't sure if he was behind his mask. "How pathetic!" He announced, "You use the word as if it's his name. Hn, my Boss would throttle me if I were to eve call her so formally. Do you even think of him as a friend, Gokudera-san?"

It was enough to make Gokudera see red. "Why you- oof!" He stared at the snarling blue energy wolf on his chest. "B-Box animal?"

The man chuckled, "Do not think you are the only ones to have them. Catalina!" He called.

The wolf yipped and bounded back to him, the ground wet where it stepped. It glowed brightly before becoming a pair of trench knives. "Show me what you have, Gokudera Hayato. Prove to me your devotion to your precious _Jyuudaime_- if you win, I may just believe you find Sawada Tsunayoshi a friend and not just your boss." He taunted cheerfully.

Gokudera growled, releasing Uri, though it became proof that it was useless twenty minutes later when he hit the ground unconscious. Though the man was not unscathed- he had been burnt on his left arm, and was breathing quiet heavily as he took the ring. His blue eyes looked at Tsunayoshi. "Remember, the Vongola Rings will be reclaimed by the Evans- or your Mist Guardian's life is ours. Take your pick." He vanished with a crack.

"Itai!" Books flew into the air, tumbling down on the heads- covered by hands- of the two teens. Green eyes looked up, "Gomen- oh, Yamamoto-kun!"

He blinked as he rubbed his shoulder where a book had hit. "Potter-san? Ahh, call me Takeshi. Are you alright?"

"Aa, I'm fine, Takeshi-san!" She answered shyly, "Just call me Raven then." She paused as she started to gather her books. "Ano, I saw that Gokudera-san was hurt…is he ok?" She'd seen the teen bomber (boy doesn't that make him sound like a terrorist, she thought) with a few bandages and cut marks on his body.

"Ah, he's fine. Got into a fight with a punk." He said dismissively, noting how her eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the word.

"A punk? Did that to him? I though Gokudera-san was really strong."

"Ahaha, he is!"

"Raven!" Ron yelled, rushing over. "What are you doing! We've gotta go- Remus wanted us to let Madam Bones know how we were doing, we haven't been in England in ages, you know." The red head said brightly.

Yamamoto hid his suspicion of the red heads bandaged left arm behind a mask of a grin. "Ahaha, I'm holding you up aren't I?"

"A-ah, no, it was my fault- O-Oi, Ron!" She yelped as the red head began tugging her away "S-see you around, Takeshi-san!" She called.

"Yea." '_I knew it. She IS the girl behind all of this._' He thought.

He would have had time to tell Tsuna, had they not been in public then found Royhei passed out with a blonde haired, black clothed, half masked, silver blue eyed girl standing over him with white flames. She looked up with cold eyes. "I am the Moon Guardian. I won this fight fair, and the Vongola Sun Ring comes with me." Her eyes landed on Yamamoto, "Pray, Sky's Rain Guardian, that my Boss keeps an interest in you lot. I would have killed you already for what your Boss's ancestor's betrayal alone, not to mention the annoyance you cause my lover." Her head tilted as she dodged the tonfa thrown at her head. "But, I guess I can see it. You are entertaining. Good day." She vanished.

His eyes widened at her comment. '_Interest…?'_

Tsuna frowned, "Gokudera, is he ok?"

"Turf head's fine, J- Tsuna." Gokudera answered. "Might need some pain reliever later, but it looks like she didn't get him too bad."

It wound up being reversed. THEY needed the pain reliever after three hours of Royhei's constant declarations of how EXTREME his opponent had been and how they'd fought for four solid hours. About how he'd matched her tonfa to fist- until she hit him with a blue spell that Reborn identified as a stinging hex.

Yamamoto told them of what he had discovered- that Raven and her friends were indeed the mysterious new group of Mafioso, but none of them were present the next day at school, or the rest of that week.

They showed up, however, that Saturday. It was lucky Tsunayoshi had gathered all his guardians- except Lambo- in the park for a meeting, because everyone of the people were there. But they looked different, no masks, hair normal color.

Raven tilted her head. "Na, I was so distraught when Takeshi-kun figured it out. I was hoping to be able to attend Namimori longer- the teachers loved my high test scores." She said casually. "So, how did you figure it out- Ron aside." Said red head pouted slightly.

"Your not the only one who can use masks. I've used them often before I met Tsuna- your fake shyness wasn't too convincing." He answered as he drew his blade.

"Oh, really?" She pretended to pout, "What a shame. I can do almost any emotion but that one." She let her gaze fall on Tsuna, making his Guardians stiffen as Mukuro took over Chrome's body. "Before we begin, I'd like to completely introduce and explain some things. I am Potter Raven- Boss of the Evans Famiglia, Guardian of Night- the opposite of Sky, also a witch."

Luna waved happily, "Lovegood Luna, witch and seer. Guardian of the Moon, opposite of the Sun. I watch the future for any harm that may befall my friend and boss."

"Ahaha, Weasley Ron! Wizard and the Night's Rain Guardian. I'm the other half of the Sky's Rain and wash away the sins of the Famiglia."

"Weasley Ginny, witch Night's Storm. I coincide with Sky's Storm to make my Boss and friend's wrath known."

"Granger Hermione, witch Star Guardian. I'm the opposite of Lightning, I bring Light to Raven when she is in dark times and heal the Famiglia."

"Longbottom Neville, wizard. I am Night's Cloud Guardian, I coincide with Sky's Cloud and protect the seer and boss at all costs."

"Now that we all know each other." Raven said, "What's your choice, Tsunayoshi?"

His gaze flickered orange, yet no flame appeared just yet. "You will not continue to take rings, you will not kill Mukuro and you will give the other rings back." He answered in a low tone.

"And if we were to just take the rings and kill Mukuro now?"

"I'll bring the entire Famiglia down on you."

She smirked, "I like you!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Reborn-san! You were right, Tsunayoshi-chan isn't going to let me kill his little Mist Guardian!"

The Vongola blinked as the child like man appeared on the woman's shoulder. "Of course not. He's far too much like his dear cousin." Reborn retorted.

She snorted, "You flatter me." She smiled at them. "Sorry about this mess. Reborn wanted to do a final test to see if you would allow one of your Famiglia to die for these things. The betrayal thing- that was true, but that's the past, cousin dear!"

"W-what?"

"Hehe, relax! I told you I didn't want a war with the Vongola, seeing as we have a treaty with them and all." She smirked, "Besides, I'm far to entertained with you guys to think of killing you, especially Takeshi-kun and Tsunayoshi-chan." She grinned devilishly at her red haired Storm guardian. "And Ginny is far to infatuated with Cloud boy-" She winced and pouted at the hit to her head from the woman in question. "Bitch."

Neville shook his head. "Idiots." He tossed a single chain with each of the rings on it to Tsuna. "Here. We don't need them. All they do is make Remus drool at the amount of work put into them." He grumbled.

Luna kissed his cheek. "You know it was fun to watch, love."

Ginny peered at Hibari, "Wanna fight, dick wad?"

He growled, smirking at her. "I'll bite you to death, omnivore."

"Bring it, bitch." She answered as the two dashed away.

Tsuna was at a loose. THIS was his cousin his Dad told him about? And she was hitting on Yamamoto- of whom was hitting on her at the same time.

_**OH GOOD GOD WHY CAN'T HIS LIFE BE FUCKING NORMAL!**_


	8. Taste the Rainbow

**Warnings:**** Momentarily pissed of Taige, momentraily embarressed Taige, attempt at sex scene (first one, be kind)**

She growled in irritation. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" She screamed, green eyes slitted and turning an amber color. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Her yells startled everyone in the kitchen of her home- only Takeshi, Tsuna and Taichi- and they almost fell from their seats.

Tsuna looked at Taichi, "She sounds pissed, what did you do?" He demanded, casting glances at the kitchen door that lead down the hall where her room was.

Taichi smirked though a hint of fear was in his dark eyes. "Oh, nothing at all. Takeshi-kun, why don't you go check on her. Tsuna, I need to talk to Reborn-kun, could you take me to him?"

With a cautious nod, Tsuna bid Takeshi fair well and led the former fugitive out of his home and towards his own.

Takeshi gave a strange look to Taichi's back before walking towards his girlfriends room, knocking on the door. "Taiga? Are you alright?"

"T-Takeshi, uh look don't- just don't come in!" She said quickly, the sound of moving fabric sounding from the other side of the door. A funny noise sounded seconds later.

His face contorted into confusion. "Taiga did you…just squeak?" He could feel a rare blush form her through the door.

"I-I" This wasn't working.

He opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. "Taiga-" He froze.

Taiga, her hair was changing colors wildly and she only had on her giant sleeping shirt. He felt his pants tighten.

She glared at him, "I told you not to come in!" She hissed.

He gulped, "W-What happened?"

"Asshole drugged my food last night, and I can't get my hair to stop doing it. Not until it wears off." She growled angrily.

"Oh…look I'm gonna go…uh watch TV while you get dressed…" He said after a minute, eyes averted to the floor. He didn't know she was staring at him.

"No." She finally said lowly. "No, I think we can find something better to do, ne?" She smirked, stepping towards him so she was a few inches away.

He looked down at her, taking in the half lidded look in her eyes. "Maybe."

Her smirk broadened, "There's no maybe to it." She yanked him down by his hair, backing him into her door. She grinned, "Now, less talk." She stretched, kissing him squarely on the mouth, not resisting when he changed positions and added a much more harsher quality to it.

She pulled at his hair when he pushed her further into the door, hooking her legs around his waist. She lifted his shirt, tossing it somewhere to her left as she ground into him, hissing in pleasure. She felt his chest rumble as he growled at her, teeth nipping at her neck to turn the flesh purple. He reached down, smirking into her neck when she cried out as his hand slipped underneath the shirt to flick her nipple. She snarled at him. "Quiet playing and fuck me!"

He turned and flung her on the bed, her shirt taken off in the process. Takeshi stared at her a moment, loving the way her skin as flushed, panting to catch her breathe. '_Mine._'

She watched him crawl on top of her, his hands almost ripping her underwear off as his hot mouth closed over her rosy nipple, one hand coming to attend the other one. She gasped, hands clutching his hair roughly, back arching when he cupped her. "Ta-Takeshi!"

He let his fingers enter her, grunting at the tight heat, until she jerked his head up, "I said fuck me!" She hissed, pulling him up into another kiss.

He nipped her bottom lip, discarding his pants swiftly. "You asked for it." He thrust forward, groaning as her body took him in.

She moaned, biting his shoulder in pleasure and pain. The rhythm was slow, but hard, and she was soon babbling incoherent words in Parsletongue, the words slithering into his ear and making him snap his hips forward harder.

She arched, "Takeshi!" Her nails dug into his back, raking down to leave red trails. He grunted as he felt her come undone, watching her eyes roll back into her head as she screamed his name. The sight took him over the edge.

He collapsed, rolling to the side so he wouldn't crush her. "Pink…" he said, "Doesn't suit you." Her hair flashed bright blue, pink, red, green, purple…

Her eyes flashed in irritation. "Up yours!"

He chuckled cheerily, "Correct term would be 'Up _Yours',_ Taiga. It wasn't me being fucked."

She slapped him on the chest. "Shut it." She muttered, snuggling closer as his arms constricted her to his side.

"Sounds like a plan."

**I somehow think that was utterly terrible... Meh oh well, i tried at least. Tell me what you think, ne?**


	9. Labor Pains

_**Warnings:**_** Cussing, mention of boyXboy, shocked!kyouya and threats to someones manhood.**

Magic or not, giving birth sucks. A lot.

"ARGHH!" She shouted, sucking in breathe the moment she released it. "Yamamoto Takeshi! Your never touching me again!" She screamed in pain.

Takeshi- who wasn't allowed in the room due to being muggle(safety first in a hospital, and magic fluctuated highly when birth was being given)- cringed and whimpered a little, clutching his seat in worry and fright. His wife sounded down right pissed!

Tsuna sweat dropped, though jumped when he heard another shout.

A passing nurse paused, smirking in amusement. "Relax, Yamamoto! Most wives always say that."

"I'll cut your goddamn dick off!" Taiga screeched.

Hibari snapped his head up when he heard his own wife yell in pain. "Damn it Takeshi! I'll kick your ass, she broke my hand!" The ginger haired woman yelled. She was the chosen godmother Tsuna would be the godfather. He sighed, how stressful. At least the Bomber-idiot wasn't here, he was holding down the house and keeping an eye on Royhei, Haru, Kyoko, Lambo and I-Pin…on second thought would the house still be standing?

The nurse giggled, "Have fun~!" She laughed manically as she walked away to attend a patient.

Tsuna patted Takeshi on the shoulder sympathetically(though wondering if Kyoko would be anything like this when she gave birth) cringing as Ginny screamed in pain "H-Hey! Do- Ack!" She shouted. Tsuna watched Hibari's fists tighten.

They watched in shock as one of the nurses flew through the doors, landing in a heap. The nurse jumped back up, shrugging it off with a "Why do all the Potters have to come _here _to give birth. Bloody power houses." SHe muttered, shuffling back in. No one else seemed to bat an eyelash, and it freaked them out further when a male nurse pushed a mattress in the general area the woman had landed and walked away.

"Kyouya…" Tsuna asked.

"What."

"Are these people insane?"

"Quiet possibly." He answered, eyes trained on the door to the room the girls were in, refusing to leave it for a moment.

"That's it! YOUR NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! GAHHHH!" Takeshi twitched, body tensing. He didn't like hearing her scream. It made him want to yank himself out of the chair and be next to her.

It grew silent, no screams or anything issuing from behind the door.

A nurse stepped out, wiping sweat from her brow. "Yamamoto family?" She asked as she stepped up. She received three curt nods. She smiled. "Congratulations. Your wife is fine, though Hibari-san is being healed for a broken hand and a light concussion." She said with an apologetic look at the skylark, turning back to Takeshi. "Your wife has very powerful magic. I'm sorry you couldn't come in, but we have to keep everyone safe. Magic backlash can be harmful if you don't already possess magic to protect yourself. I'll come back out later and tell you what room we've moved them too." She nodded politely, retreating back into the Birthing Ward.

Takeshi slumped over in relief, face landing in his hand. "…shit." He breathed.

Kyouya smirked at him, "Have fun in parenthood, Yakyu-kyo." His smirk widened when the Guardian of Rain gave him a tired glare.

"Yamamoto, Hibari, Sawada?" The nurse asked as she came back into view with a bright smile. "Room 103, down the hall to your left, her name will already be on the door. Doctor Zabini's with her, though you can go on in. Have a good day!" She walked away, vanishing the mattress as she went.

Entering the room, they saw the two Vongola women chatting quietly with a mocha skinned man.

"…Ah, no actually. It was quiet entertaining though, Blaise." Ginny said, still rubbing out the lingering soreness of her hand.

The man nodded politely, catching the sight of the men. "Ah, you must be Taiga's husband!" He said holding out his hand to Takeshi. "Blaise Zabini, an old schoolmate of Taiga's, though I was a Slytherin."

Takeshi shook his hand, "Pleasure." Though his eyes were searching over his wife, nerves still active.

Zabini gave him a knowing look. "Taiga can be released in a few hours. I'll return then with a final potion regimen for Ginny to begin making, as well as the release papers. Until then." He nodded, leaving the room, door shutting behind him.

Takeshi, now alone with his family, rushed over to her and looked her over. "Are you ok, Taiga?"

She smiled tiredly, "I'm fine. Tired and sore, but fine." She reached a hand up to move a part of the pink blanket in her arms over. "Takeshi, meet your daughter, Sora." They'd agreed it would be Sora if it was a girl, Takato if it was a male. She offered her up to him, keeping the building smirk form her face.

He stared at the little babe, almost afraid to touch it. His hands had killed, spilt blood, and now they would be holding his child. Slightly shaky hands reached out to take her in his arms, looking down at her in wonder. Tuffs of brilliant red hair- much like her mother's- and blue eyes stared at him. He knew, already, that they'd turn out his eyes color. He'd already seen a five year old version of his daughter, so long ago, before they had even gotten together.

Tsuna peeked over his shoulder as Kyouya sat next to his own wife. "She's cute." He said, smiling at the hours old child.

Kyouya snorted. "Herbivore, all babies are ugly." He said with slight disdain. To him, babies were hideous until they turned maybe two or three. That's when they got cute. He jerked and almost fell over when a wandless stinging hex hit him. He sat up and glared at the woman in the bed as she pretended she hadn't hit him with it.

Tsuna sighed, "Looking forward to raising a kid?" He asked Takeshi as he let the child pull at his finger, though it merely tickled.

He didn't reply, eyes flickering between his lover and his child.

Kyouya grunted. "I feel sorry for you, waking up every night." He dodged the next curse, moving his torso out of the way before righting.

Ginny fidgeted with her shirt hem. "Well about that, Kyo…I'm pregnant." She said slowly, looking at her black haired lover.

He stared, a very un-Kyouya-ish tone and expression. "…Eh?"

"I'm pregnant. With child, bun in the oven, knocked up." She elaborated, sweat dropping at his expression.

Kyouya did something he hadn't done since walking in on Xanxus and Squalo when they were getting down and dirty. He fainted.

Takeshi smirked, "Now he knows what I felt like."

Taiga smiled sweetly, "Felt like what, honey?"

Takeshi felt sweat go down his back, "Love, joy and incomparable happiness, Koneko dear!" He answered swiftly, wondering if she'd hex him when he had little Sora in his arms. Probably, because Tsuna was close enough he'd catch the babe.

She and Ginny shared a smirk, "Good boy!" Taiga announced, just as Ginny made a sound that resembled a whip.

Tsuna sighed. Merlin, his family was insane. Just as well, so was he. He gave a perverted giggle as he watch Ginny poke her husband with a stick. It just sounded so wrong in his head!

…now, if only he could figure out how to get Colonello to propose to La Mirch.

**Review lease, I'm desperate for them!**


	10. Saddle Up

_**I couldn't help it. I found this song and i love it despite the slight vulgarity. It makes me laugh, and the voice and music itself is pretty good. I don't own the song,a nd it's My Pony by Far, if you couldn't tell. this popped in my head so I wrote it.**_

_**Warnings: Non-explicit sex, mentions of accidental magic.**_

He liked that song, especially when he thought of moments like these. Moments where his wife was smirking dangerously at him and pinning him to his bed with a purr. Moments where he was thankful they both had damn good stamina.

Like now, as she was rocking in his lap as he sucked on her neck, hands lifting his shirt off as he made quick work of her button up. Or how she made a keening noise when his hands slid into her suit's skirt to squeeze her ass, how she pushed him backwards and paused long enough to vanished their clothes to the floor.

She smirked down at him and leaned forward, avoiding his cock for the moment- making him snarl in frustration. She'd been teasing him all day. "_Your saddle really is waiting._" She said teasingly.

He glared at her, hands gripping her waist and pulling her down on him forcefully, lips curling in satisfaction as she threw her head back. "_Then come and jump on it._" He answered with a growl.

He _**really **_loved that song. Especially when it gave his Koneko lovely ideas like this.

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. Honey Eyed Monster Called

_**Yo! This came to me while listening to Automatic by Elize. I just have to have a little jealousy- I haven't done one with it yet and I wanted to so :P!**_

_**Warnings: Sort-of-Possessive!Takeshi, Undercover-Slightly-Angsty-Embaressed!Taiga, Slightly-Embaressed!Hayato. Death, mind control, mentions of sex and nudity, hickeys, fluff. Mention of TsunaXKyoko, KyouyaXGinny.**_

__He smiled back, and it was nearly lewd as she pretended not to see him eyeing her up and down. The man was good looking- she wouldn't deny it- standing a little shorter than her fiance, with short dark brown hair and coal black eyes and tan skin. David Martinez, a dark wizard quiet intent on becoming the next Dark Lord, had asked the Vongola here to try and garner an alliance. He had no clue at all that the person he was speaking to was the former Dark Lord's down fall.

Taiga's hair had been changed to a shiny full strawberry blonde in ringlets down her back, her eyes into a vibrant violet, her skin just tan. She had shimmied herself into a tight-but flexible for free movement though it didn't look it- black and green corset dress. Her wand was hidden in her sleeve and her Vongola Ring on display on her finger. Her fans were hidden up her sleeves as well.

"Well, I certainly must say I'm surprised a beautiful witch such as yourself would be with the Vongola- a guardian, no less. I'm sure your boss must be very proud." He answered with a tone coated in complement.

"So I'm told." She said smoothly, "I'm sure he'd love to meet you, but he had an emergency with his fiance and couldn't come. He asked me to handle all of this." She gave another winning smile, keeping her thoughts away from the guardian- all of them and Tsuna who was disguised- around the room. The man hadn't the faintest idea they were there.

"I see. Pass on my hopes his fiance is alright. Miss Valentine, do me the honor of a dance?" Rosa Valentine, her cover name. He held out a hand.

She nodded enthusiastically. "That would be lovely! None of the others have a clue how to dance." Lie, they knew how to dance very well, though Hayato and Kyouya were the best at it.

"That's terrible! Certainly they'd learn so they could be close to you."

She sighed, wishing she could just kill the man here and now. "Afraid not. But that's fine. Perhaps if we see each other in the future we could dance often, your quiet good." She smiled brightly as he twirled around. Taiga caught a glimpse of Takeshi trying not to glare at her dance partner. What a possessive man, she thought, hmm, maybe I can tease him later.

He nodded, "That would be a great pleasure." The song ended and he paused, "Would you care to take our talk to a more private location? To discuss the alliance, of course."

She inclined her head, "Of course."

He led her to his study, locking the door behind him in hopes she wouldn't notice. "So, tell me, Miss Valentine, what is it your Boss is hoping to get from our alliance, I'm sure I can find something to appease him."

"Call me Rosa." She said dismissively. "Tsuna isn't overly picky, it will mainly depend on what your plans are."

"Well then." He watched her sit and leaned against his desk. "I am hoping to reform he Wizarding World. Mudbloods are a disgrace to our society, stealing the magic of squibs. I was hoping really, that you would perhaps consider joining me and keeping your boss out of the loop, so to speak."

"Really? Tell me more."

He bent forward, hand tracing her cheek and jaw. "Well, my dear, your boss is a weak muggle. He has no right to wield the power of his position! Nor to use the rings created by our kind so diligently, given to the Vongola or not- they are made by the magic kind and should have been kept with out kind!" He smiled down at her, inching in a little closer, "We are the worthy ones, the ones meant to keep the muggles in their place."

She pulled back, a sudden smirk taking over her features. "Did you hear that, Tsuna? You're a lowly muggle!" She laughing a bit as she allowed her features to dissolve back into her green eyes and red hair.

Three(Takeshi, Tsuna and Kyouya) people seemed to melt from the shadows into the room. The others back at the party keeping an eye on things. "I heard. A bit rude, aren't you?"

Martinez sputtered, pulling away and staring at her and the other Guardians in disbelief. "Wha-?"

Taiga couldn't help the bout of laughter that fell from her mouth. "Honestly, did you really think anyone would fall for that utter bullshit? I heard that enough from Tommy-boy. And I killed him for it, what do you think I'm going to do to you for it?"

Martinez whipped his wand out and trained it onto eh three males, obviously thinking them the bigger threat. "You filthy-"

Green eyes blazed as she forced her will into his mind, "Do not speak." She smirked, "You want to be a Dark Lord, yet you don't bother to learn Occlemency? Even my Famiglia knows it, and they are '_filthy weak muggles_' as you would say." Her smirk vanished. "I could make you do anything I wanted. You're the weak one. But I'm not a sadist. Snap your wand and remain silent." She took leave of his mind and he collapsed, panting form the effort of trying to fight back. His hands still trembled from snapping his wand.

Kyouya was quick to place the silencer on his gun and shoot the man.

Taiga remained seated as the skylark left to inform everyone else to pull out, green eyes staring down at the mans body in disgust.

"That's why you wouldn't teach us Legimency, isn't it?" Tsuna inquired.

She nodded, "I don't like using it, but it proved a point. I prefer not to, speaking is just fine, but it's useful if I'm in a tight spot." Her eyes darkened as she remembered feeling so powerful the first time she used it on someone-Malfoy when he pissed her off- she abused it once and she never would again. She hated her free will being taken away, she didn't like taking it form others either.

She stood, "Let's go. I'm ready to get out of this damn thing." SHe ignored the amused orange tinted eyes, instead focusing on the honey ones that had a possessive air about them as she apparated the two back to Vongola Manor.

She grunted when her fiance shoved her into the wall the moment they were alone, lips crashing down on her's and his hands pulling at her hair almost painfully. She was left panting as he pulled away and nuzzled his face into her neck, his voice muffled as he spoke.

"I don't like it."

It was utterly random to her. "What?"

"I don't like how he touched you." He growled, teeth biting sharply into her neck, making her breath hitch. "Your mine, other's aren't allowed."

She breathed out a laugh, "Yare, yare. Is that all it is? A case of jealousy?" She yanked him up by his own hair and smiled, a real one rather than the fake one form the party. "I can solve that." She purred.

A few hours later, she was walking down the hall way with a limp.

Hayato stopped her. "Taiga, are you-oh." He tinged pink when he noticed the hickey necklace around her neck.

"What?" She asked, eyebrows pulling together in confusion. He pointed her to the mirror that was situated above a hall table- decoration only really. It took her ten seconds to comprehend the ring of purple/pin bite marks that went form neck-shoulder junction tot eh other with out any skin left untouched. Almost like a pearl necklace-minus pearls. Her face went red in anger and embarrassment. "YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"

Ginny Weasley merely rolled her eyes and pressed her cheek further into Kyouya's chest. "So loud in the middle of the night." She muttered, brown eyes flickering up to her sleeping boyfriend before sighing and trying to sleep again.

Mean while, Takeshi was grinning into his pillow at her scream, '_Mine._' He thought as she slammed the door open.

"I'm going to kill you. Slowly and painfully. I have a meeting tomorrow!" She snarled. She didn't he the chance, however, because he merely grabbed her around the waste and pulled her down, nuzzling into her neck from behind as he curled around her.

"Do it in the morning. Sleepy." He answered with a small yawn.

She sighed, spelling her clothes off and forgoing the hassle of spelling on of her silky gowns on. "Fine. But I'll still kill you." She said petulantly. He just smiled into her neck, arms tightening. '_Now who's like a damn kitten?' _She thought as sleep consumed her.

_**REVIEW**_**_ DAMNIT! Or I'll sick the plot bunnies on you! Kufufufufu- oh damn Mukuro!Muse, get outta my head!_**


	12. Take to Heart Her Last Words

_**Warnings****: Kidnapping, leftover Death Eaters, non-explicit torture. Mentions of Ginny/Kyouya**_

I can remember my mother's last words to me, and the last words to the man who killed her.

She told me '_Never forget how to love, never forget you are loved. Always follow your heart, your heart and your gut. Your instincts will never lead you wrong. Be strong, baby. Be very strong. Never let anyone break you down._'

To Voldemort, she said '_You will regret this! You will never kill her, you will never win.' _And she died.

Since everything, since beating him, moving to Japan, changing my name, meeting the Vongola…I've always lived by her words. That's why I didn't fight it when Takeshi chased after me, my I agreed to become Tsuna's Mage and Moon Guardian. Why I've never regretted fighting for my Famiglia.

This is also why most would call me a fool. Especially now. I'm sure Voldemort is laughing at me from his special pit in Hell.

I can't help it, though. None of us saw it coming, none of us expected it. To have my little Kai snatched off the Hogwarts Express. I had thought- was so sure- that the Death Eaters were all gone, that even if they weren't, they wouldn't try anything because they had no backing. I was wrong.

Even as I sit here on the cold, dirty stone floor, hands bound wishing for all the world that my baby wasn't having to watch me writhe in pain. I won't scream, I won't let him hear me scream, I won't add more tears to the ones already streaming down his terrified face.

Evan Rosier stops that damn torturing curse, scowling at me. "Scream you bloody bitch!"

I can feel my lips stretch in a shaky smile, eyes turning back to my son. "Hold on baby, P-Papa's gonna come find us, ok?" He only whimpers, eyes a green that mirrors my own as they flicker to the unnamed man gripping his shoulder harshly.

Rosier laughed, "You think filthy muggles will save you? They won't, they stand no chance against we higher beings!" I can see him smirking down at me, "Now, I want you to scream. If you do, maybe I'll me merciful and kill you both swiftly."

I look up at him and spit on his dragon hide boots. "Fuck. You." And then my mouth clamps shut because the pain is back.

Maybe it was minutes later, hours, days, months, years, I don't know, I'm far too focused on not crying out. But I can faintly hear explosions and shouts over the roaring in my ears.

And then it stops. It stops, and I can open my eyes- when had they closed?- and I can see Takeshi staring back at me in worry, cradling me to his chest as Kai rushes over and leans over me too, gripping my hand tightly.

I want to move now that my hands are free, but my limbs won't respond. My nerves are damaged…but they'll heal, under Ginny's watchful eyes.

"I-I'm okay."

"Takeshi." Kyouya's trying to pull him away, Ginny standing next to him at the ready.

"No!" His tone is desperate, honey eyes full of worry, pain, and even guilt. He has nothing to be guilty of. I'm the one who ran off without telling them, ran off without waiting for them to come with me. I whimper, it still hurts, and the tight grip on my body isn't helping.

"Takeshi stop, your hurting her." Tsuna tried, slipping his hand around to slowly pry his hands off of my arm and waist. "You have to let go so Ginny can help her, alright?"

A week later, I'm mostly normal. I still get tired a bit easier, but that won't stop for another few days. Kai's returned to school, and Sora is staying with Ron. Takeshi won't leave me alone, but he's so afraid to touch me.

It reminds me of before we came here, of that man that taunted Takeshi about me. About our fight, and how we both lost our tempers, of how sorry he was, how self loathing he was when he hurt me.

I smile at him, when he sets some coffee on the table next to my chair. "Be still." I say, marking the page of my book and closing it sharply, setting it aside.

I reach inside his suit and pull at the blue tie he's wearing, yanking him down. "You. You haven't even kissed me since I got home." I growl, "You won't even touch me."

"I-"

"Am afraid your going to hurt me?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm not made of glass, idiot. So shut the hell up, quiet acting like a pussy, and freaking kiss me."

His lips curl in a smile. "Love you too." He whispers, moving much closer.

I live by my Mother's last words. They've never steered me wrong- In fact, I think they steered me right where I need to be.


	13. Disgusting

_**Warnings**__**: Angst, slight AU from Guardian of the Moon, Manipulative!Dumbledore, mention of pedophilia.**_

_**Notes**__**: I don't actually feel this way about Dumbes, I like him, though I think he should have told Harry everything to begin with the moment he thought Voldy would be back.**_

_**Song that inspired this**__**: Disgusting by Kesha, that's what the lyrics are too as well.**_

She hated every part of this. It wasn't right, she wasn't supposed to be like this. Wasn't supposed to feel this way about anyone. How could she, when she'd killed so many people? She didn't deserve it.

But every smile he threw at her, every compliment, or every laugh made her feel like mush. Or when he'd told her everything was going to be ok before they all headed out for the final fight. The final show down with Byakuran.

It was only made worse when she was the first one sent back to the past and his older self smirked and kissed her hard before stepping back and vanishing to be replaced by his younger self.

She'd fled before he could ask why she was blushing.

She couldn't really pin point when it all started, but if she had to guess she'd say the moment they met.

She'd been escaping from Europe, it was suffocating. Everyone wanted a piece of the Girl-Who-Lived, so she packed up and left, bidding her friends good bye. Her life in Namimori had began, but with in a week the little bastard midget Reborn had drug her into the Mafia, with her protesting the whole way.

But the fucker had dirt on her, something she didn't want out to the public, so she had to comply. But after she got to know the insane group…it was family, she fit in easier than she had with the Weasley's, as much as she hated to admit that. So it wasn't really black mail…but then it got out.

It got out that she'd planned and committed the murder of Albus Dumbledore when the bastard stole her money and tried to marry her off to himself of all people. Europe and other countries pardoned her, but people who didn't believe it- about an eighth of Britian- threw curses at her whenever they saw her. Mind they were usually arrested and fined, but that was beside the point.

Some went as far as to try and track her down then torch her apartment and car- thank Merlin for Dobby stopping it- but thus far hadn't been successful. Then Minister Shacklebolt put his foot down and declared her off limits too people like that. If they tried anything, it was Azkaban for at least one year or more depending on the crime.

And then they got closer in the future where they learned herself, Reborn, Tsuna and Royhei were dead. And she kept despising herself for it.

Every time he'd talk to her, she'd blush- really, it was her first real interest.

_Chapter by chapter I'm falling faster and faster_

_Becoming manic and magic, it so romantic I panic, oh!_

_Hit the eject button but it must be stuck something's up_

_What did you slip into my drink, baby?_

_It's disgusting, how I love you_

_God I hate it, I could kill you!_

_Cause your messing up my name_

_Gotta walk my, talk my fame_

_But I just wanna touch your face,_

_It's disgusting!_

She hated it, wish he'd get that clue when he started dropping not so subtle hints.

Then she caught Reborn smacking him and telling him to be more direct about it, that she loved him but couldn't see it yet.

She scoffed at that to herself. She bloody well knew! She just didn't want it, didn't fucking deserve that! Why couldn't they understand it? She was good in fights- that was all she was good for. She'd been formed into a weapon from day one, it was all she knew. And the lives she took haunted her every night, telling her it was all she'd ever know. And she knew it was true, so why didn't they?

Then he asked her on a date. She slapped him and told him no, that she never would, but even that didn't satisfy him.

He decided to hell with politeness and cornered her in the training room. "Why?" He had demanded.

She'd glared back, retorting that it didn't bloody matter, muttering where he couldn't hear her about not being worth his time.

But he'd heard her and scowled- unusual action, one she seemed to bring out the most besides Mukuro and Kyouya- and said in his baritone voice with it's too fucking soothing tone, "Is that what this is? You don't think your good enough?"

The way he'd said it just made her snap. She'd yelled and screamed at him that she didn't deserve to be happy like that, that she wasn't made for it and she wasn't worth him wasting his time.

And as calmly, as if they'd been speaking over the weather, he'd answered that, that was absurd, that everyone deserved to be happy, that just because she'd been hurt into becoming someone's tool didn't mean she wasn't human.

That had pissed her off, and before he could blink she'd been knocking the hell out of him and proceeding to fight him. It ended up with half the room tore apart, claw marks from where she'd gone into her animal form for a bit, burns in others, some places blown up, others with sword markings.

Then he pinned her beneath him, both chests heaving for air. He'd sighed, and bent so he was leaning on her to give his straining muscles a slight bit of relief. "You kill people, but stop and think, Elizabeth. So do we, but you don't see us denying something we do deserve. Because none of us ever take a life unless we have to. Don't think you don't deserve something- Elizabeth, I've seen you throw yourself in front of some of us, in front of kids to save them. If anything at all, you deserve to be happy."

And the look he gave her, one of love and hope and even sadness, was enough to make her finally nod and accept it.

"Elizabeth! Hurry up, Kyoko just went to the hospital, she'll have the kid any minute!"

She blinked, setting her Ipod down and following after her husband of two years.

Her Ipod was left on, still repeating the same song. It fit, because it's what she'd felt like back then.


	14. Hots for Teacher

**_Warnings_****_: Total AU From Guardian of the Moon, Elizabeth is Melanie. Elementals, hunting, very few curse words, mentions of death...This is basically rated K+ ok?_**

**_Lemme know whatcha think, I like it, it's short and cute..._**

Her head tilted, "Reborn. It's been quiet sometime, care to tell me why you have your student and one of his Guardians here?" She stepped aside to allow the three entry into her home, settling a placating hand on Nala's head as the Icekat(a silver/blue furred panther like creature that used protective ice magic).

Melanie Potter(Girl-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Master of Water and Ice) was a woman of twenty three. She had black hair in a tight braid to her lower back, icy green eyes, and pale skin. She was dressed in felt brown pants, silver and black furred boots to her knees, and a plain cream sweater. She lived in a cabin on a mountain, next to a lake with a dock. It was a pine forest, oak trees scattered here and there. Secluded, but findable.

The cabin itself was warm, with one bathroom, a bedroom(in the loft), a living room and a kitchen, as well as a fireplace in the living room. Wards were set around the entire mountain to alert her of humans, and who they were, and she could lock them so only certain people could enter(normally she in summer, that when the fools filtered in trying to get her to teach them), and another set to bring in and allow electricity in her cabin.

She'd been asked on more than one occasion why she chose to live away from the Wizarding World after the war, and her answer was always the same: I've lost so much, and it's suffocating when I'm swarmed by people in public, or when they try and steal something of mine for Polyjuice, or ask me to marry them when they really don't know me. My friends can visit, and it's perfect for me to continue to experiment with my powers.

She'd discovered she was a Water and Ice Mage at age twelve, and Dumbledore had called in both a Master of Water and a Master of Ice to teach her, and she had surpassed both at age sixteen, when the war really kicked off.

The war had ended when she was seventeen(five years after discovering she was Mage) and she'd gotten something's in order, attended Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Remus, Andromeda, Ted, Fred, Lavender, and then the public funeral. Then she'd picked up her godson, did a blood adoption and came here.

"Melanie." The hitman greeted, "This is my _former_ student, Tsunayoshi Sawada. He's now head of the Vongola Family as the Tenth Generation Boss. This is his Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto."

"And? What does this have to do with me? If your asking me to join, the answer is still no. We had a good time, Reborn, but I don't care for being a hit woman and trying to raise Teddy at the same time." Melanie had met Reborn when on of her Masters- the Water one- called in a favor from the Hitman to have him train her for the summer before third year so she would be versatile enough to really start training. The man had stuck around until she turned fifteen when he was called away to train Sawada. They kept in touch every now and then.

"Tch, too bad." He shook his head.

"Right." She rolled her eyes as she leaned back into her chair, "So, when did you become a big boy?"

She didn't flinch at his playful glare, "A few years ago, when Tsunayoshi unlocked the Vongola Rings true appearance. The curse was broken."

Green glanced at the brunette, "You trained him good then. Now, what did you actually want?"

Reborn, smirked a bit, "A favor."

"Oh? A favor from the high and mighty Reborn? Do tell." She said with slight sarcasm.

"We have recently discovered that Takeshi is a Water Mage. I'd like you to train him. It's too dangerous left on it's own."

"And why not Seraph? That old bitch is still alive." She always called Seraph an old bitch, even though she said it affectionately, because her old master was a bitch(just one with good intentions).

"Your better."

"And her latest student, Damien? He would probably train him at your home so he could still do his assignments."

"Your better, your smarter, and a hell of a lot stronger. And I wouldn't trust anyone else to train a member of the Famiglia, in the arts of magic, but another of my students."

She sighed, "Alright then, if you agree to my rules, I'll do it. First off, the wards will be locked down. No one can get in or out aside from my old school friends, you, my son, myself and him. Second, he'll right you once a month with a report, and you may answer but no other contact unless it's urgent." She turned her eyes on her possible-student. "You won't wonder around outside at night unless Nala-" She indicated her Icekat familiar, "Myself or my son is with you. During training you will refer to me as Teacher, just as you will if I need to take you to any formal event. Outside of training you may call me Melanie or Mel. If my son gives you some advice, at least think about it. My word is law, you won't leave until I say you can, weather your Boss is calling you or not. Is that understood?"

The dark haired, tan skinned, honey eyed man nodded. "Yes."

The door slammed open and a boy of around nine ran in with a white owl flying in over his head to land above the fireplace. His hair was black with streaks of white, and his eyes were green(exactly like her's) but with a ring of amber around the pupil. "Mum! I felt people coming in the war- oh."

Reborn squinted, "So this is Lupin and Tonks son?" He question.

"Was. Blood adoption. At the time Fudge was still Minister, and even though I was his godmother, he would have tried to take him away because he was half werewolf. With my added blood, he just a shape shifter." She waved it off, turning to where her son stood eyeing the brunette and her new student. "Did you find anything, brat?"

He puffed out his cheeks, "I'm not a brat!" He bounced on his feet with a grin half a second later, "Guess what? We caught a bear! He was big and brown, and big enough we can make that rug for Aunty Mione!"

"Then I'll help you fetch him when our guests leave. Teddy, I want you to meet my new student, Takeshi Yamamoto. He'll be living with us for a while, and I want you to help keep an eye on him."

"Ok, Mum!"

"And this is his Boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada." She continued.

She pointed at the third and his eyes lit up, "Uncle Reborn!" He hadn't met him in person, but they had exchanged letters at Melanie's insistence. Reborn was like her hot older brother, and she'd be damned if he didn't know her son.

An hour later had Takeshi trudging through snow alongside the two mountain dwellers and an Icekat, his boss and the hitman already having left before she placed the wards on lockdown.

"When we get the bear, I'm going to show you how to skin it and gut it. And while Teddy works on dinner, I'll also be showing you how to make you a pair of good boots. I've sent Hedwig into town with your size to get you some sweaters and pants. If we use part of this for boots, their should be plenty left for you a jacket."

"Is this already training, or do we just start tomorrow?" He really wasn't sure what to call her at the moment.

She chuckled a bit when Nala playfully tackled Teddy. "I guess I should tell you the full deal. Each morning we all get up at five. While Nala ports Teddy to his classes at Magic Prep, you and I will train in harvesting your Water abilities until ten. Then we'll get the daily chores done and eat. From twelve, I'll be teaching your survival. From four to dinner I'll be teaching you different weapons, ranging from bow and arrows, a Bo staff, and knives. I'm sure you already know how to use a gun and sword, am I right?" He nodded. "Good. When we're done or during break, you can call me by my name, like you can now. Each Saturday you can look through the library and ask questions and I'll answer or teach you what you want to know, but it can't be anything needing a wand. Sunday's will be 'resting' days. They'll be the days we don't train and can do whatever. However your not aloud to go into the village unless I go with you, alright?"

"Alright…Melanie." His eyes caught sight of the huge bear, still alive, but foot caught in a trap. Now that, he didn't like, it was torturous.

"Relax, Takeshi. It's enchanted, it doesn't actually hurt them, it just makes it so it can't leave, and it's only triggered for wolves and bears." It wasn't one of those barbaric metal traps muggles use, she hated those. She raised her hands for the snow around them to for into a bow and arrow, taking aim as the bear reared back on it's hind legs.

_Swish_,_ thud_. It went under it's arm, and straight through the pounds of fat and fur and into the beasts heart. The brown bear dropped dead, body giving a few final twitches. She let the bow turn back into snow and fall to the ground, looking at her familiar. "Nala, port it back and guard it until we get home, take Teddy with you. Teddy, you stay at the house, you hear?"

"Yes, Mum." It a tinkling sound, the two plus a bear vanished with a fading effect.

Melanie motioned Takeshi to follow her as she made her way back towards the cabin. "Takeshi, are you afraid of me or something?"

"Huh? No."

"Your quiet. Reborn described you as being a talkative guy. Just nervous then?"

"A bit." Takeshi admitted. "It's different from what I thought a Master would live like."

"We are human. My friend Luna is an Air Master, as well as a Seer. She married my other friend Neville, and they live in a mansion. My former teach Seraph lives in a town house, she's a Water Master. My old Ice Master's dead, but he used to live in this old shack he and his wife built. Seraph offered him a place to stay, but he claimed it had sentimental value, even though the place was falling down around him. He was an eccentric old man, but a good one."

"How many Masters do you know?"

"Besides Luna and my former Teachers? Three. Hermione-whom Teddy calls Aunty Mione- is an Earth Master, and her husband's little sister is a Lightning Master. Seraph's latest student Damien. He's an idiot, and she told me she only dubbed him a Master to get him out of her hair. He's one of those people who thinks muggles are scum and creatures should be slaughtered and muggleborns imprisoned." She shrugged. "I've met a couple others, but they all died. Two were pretty old. I knew a Plant Master, a Fire Master, hell, even knew a Light Master. Voldemort was a Dark Master. That's why he called himself the Dark Lord. Dumbledore was a well known Light Master, and I really miss him. He was like a grand father. My Godfather Sirius was a Fire Master before he died. My mother was a Plant Master."

She shrugged, hopping over a fallen tree with him at her heels. "It's not that uncommon, but most people just tend to get it where it doesn't go off randomly and leave it alone. I only know so many Masters because with a war, they tried to use everything they could. Within a hundred years or so, I won't doubt the number of Masters will dwindle back to three to five per element on the planet."

She grinned at him, "So, ready to be pounded in the dirt, brat?" She asked, grin melting into a smirk. They'd already gotten the chores done, and it was past four, Teddy was already in the house working on his homework.

He gulped, "Yes, Teacher." Somehow, he wasn't sure if he was going to live.

**~Six Months Later~**

The now ten year old Teddy huffed, shifting on his feet as they finally showed up. He was on one of the trails, and had been waiting for the past thirty minutes for the three. "Uncle Reborn, Sawada! Your so bloody slow!"

He didn't both commenting on the silver haired guy with them, he knew they'd introduce him in a moment.

Reborn shook his head, glad he was in warm clothing instead of his normal suit. "We had issues with something's. This is the Storm Guardian, Hayato Gokudera."

Teddy eyed 'Hayato', "Jeez, would it kill you to smile? Scowling like that will give you wrinkles." He said cheekily. "Anyway! Let's go! Nala would port us, but with most of you being muggles it's dangerous." He turned and walked further up the trail.

It took them an hour and a half to get back to the cabin, and that was only because they were already halfway up and he took them the easy and shorter ways. The cabin was a warm, and had two new additions. His Uncle Ron, Aunty Mione and his Mum had added two new bedrooms to the house. One for himself, and one for Takeshi.

"So, where are they, Teddy?" Reborn asked. He'd visited frequently(even he was afraid of his former student and she demanded he get to know her son) over the last six months.

"They were out hunting when I left, and since theirs stew over the fire, I bet their back in the meadow." He shrugged, shoving black and purple hair out of his face. He grinned, "Just go out the back door and walk straight." He looked at the Icekat(she was as high up as his shoulder) with a grin, "Come on Nala, race me!"

Nala gave out a light roar, shoo0ting after the kid as he ran out the door laughing.

When they got to the 'meadow' they were greeted to the sight of what looked like fight. Teddy and Nala were hung back and out of the way, and Teddy was grinning. "Go Takeshi! Wait- no, go Mum!" They weren't sure he knew who to cheer for.

Melanie snarled, rolling on her feet and avoiding the blade that nearly got her shoulder. She shoved him away and twisted, foot slamming into the ground, making snow become water and arc into the air. It formed a blue/clear phoenix and rushed at her opponent.

Takeshi on the other hand, threw out his arm and made it hit the ground.

The stared at each other, breathing heavy. Neither had really landed a blow. Melanie smirked, "I win?"

He arched a brow, "And how'd you do that, Teacher?"

She threw her head back and laughed, "Considering I've frozen your feet to the ground and getting out of your boots would suck…" She shook her head, "If I wasn't Ice, too, you'd have handed me my ass on a silver platter." She flicked her hand and he eased his feet off the ground, sheathing his katana. "Oh, and it looks like Teddy's back."

And they got a good look at him. His hair was a bit longer, and he had some stubble on his face. He'd gotten a bit more muscular(but was far from a body builder) and he wore fur boots like the other two inhabitants of the mountain, pants and a sweater. The sheath was across his back, and his ring around his neck on a chain, instead of uncomfortably stuffed under the gloves he was wearing.

"Takeshi, Takeshi! What did you guys get? A bear? A wolf?" Teddy squealed, bouncing up to him.

The man settled a hand on the child's head, "A couple of foxes, squirt." He tilted his head back to look at his teacher, "Should be ready by now, shouldn't it?"

She nodded, "Hmm, probably. And we have plenty for everyone." She looked at the new comers, "I assume your little trip up the mountain was smooth?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Well, come on. Takeshi, go check the traps."

He nodded, "Yes, Teacher." He winked at her, turning on his heel and walking off into the forest, vanishing with in a few moments.

Gokudera chortled, "Fucking idiot. Got himself whipped!" He froze at the feeling of something against his neck, and glanced down. A sharp piece of ice shaped like a knife was against his skin.

Melanie smiled an overly sweet and innocent smile. "I'll thank you kindly not to insult my student. You can have the privilege once I've officially named him a Master later today."

She led them back into the cabin, tossing the white owl a peace of meat, and setting down a plate of raw meat for Nala as Teddy got down some bowls and started filling them up. Fox stew was his favorite write after wolf stew.

"I have to say. When you handed him over I didn't expect him to excel so quickly." Her lips curved, eyes flickering to the door as Takeshi wandered back in and shook his head to say their was nothing in her traps. "I'm proud to have had him as my student. It's not often someone gets to teach some a year their elder."

Takeshi grinned at her cockily, "Oh, but Teacher, you so sexy when you lecture!" He ducked the book she chucked at him.

Teddy handed them their bowls, and within a quiet five minutes they finished the food.

Melanie stood, "Give me a minute, I'll be right back." She ventured into her room.

Tsuna looked at his Rain Guardian, "So, what was that about?"

Takeshi blinked, before he smirked, "What can I say, I got the hots for teacher." Honey eyes flickered to her room, where she was unseen, "I'll just say, coming here was so worth it."

Tsuna allowed his eyes to widen, "You- her- but- you know what, I don't wanna know how that one happened."

Melanie reentered the room with a foot long, thin, but wide package in her hands. She settled it before her apparent lover. "Whenever a Master declares a student a Master, it's traditional to get them a gift that will help them all their life. Seraph gave me my enchanted bow and ever lasting arrows, Jacob gave me perfect eyesight." She watched him carefully unwrap her gift with a smile, "It's specially crafted. It will last forever, and will never break nor dull. The runes on it help protect you from fire magic and poisons. That's why I asked for your hair last month, I needed it to key you into it."

It was a knife. It was about nine inches long from tip to the end of the handle. The blade itself was a silver/blue/clear color that resembled a mixture of ice and steel, the runes making intricate patterns along the blade and the black and silver handle.

"Whoa, Mel- this is really cool!" The swordsman exclaimed, turning the blade this way and that, watching the light catch and glimmer.

"I'm not done. I have another for you." She turned to Tsuna. "Teddy will be going to Hogwart's in a year, and I'll be stuck around here with out any human company. Even I'm not that much of a recluse, and having this dumbass around made me realize how much I miss all the action. If it's alright, I'd like to join the Vongola, as long as Hedwig, Nala and Teddy could come live with me. I'm a good sniper, fighter, and healer." She grinned, "Besides, you ever need a poison, and I'm your girl."

Takeshi stared at her wordlessly, eyes a bit wide and mouth slightly open. Tsuna shared a look with Reborn before he nodded, "Of course."

Takeshi sat the knife down and stood. "Nala, Teddy, escort these three down the mountain. Go home with them. We'll bring everything tomorrow when we get there." He slung her over his shoulder before she could react and slammed the bedroom door closed.

Tsuna shrugged, trudging out into the crisp mountain air. Well, at least Yamamoto was happy- he pushed Teddy along faster when he heard a shriek, dragging his guardian behind him.


End file.
